


Thou Art My Treasure, Thou Art My Heart {{Original Title: You Are My Treasure, You Are My Heart}}

by XxMidnightMasqueradexX



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A very Gay Boy, And a Bisexual Disaster Boy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort and Fluff, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Grief/Mourning, Have fun walking into this mystery, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ren and Ryuji are lovestruck idiots, Romantic male/male relationship, Ryuji being a lovesick idiot, They've already started falling for one another, They've been pining for one another since after Kamoshida's place, This isn't just a random crush that's sprung up out of nowhere, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vague tags are vague, love is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMidnightMasqueradexX/pseuds/XxMidnightMasqueradexX
Summary: What did the treasure cost? Everything. {{I will NOT apologize for this.}}
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. You Never See It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh he'll be coming round the Mementos when he come.  
> He'll be coming round the Mementos when he come!  
> Ohhhhhhhhhh!
> 
> You'll never see it coming  
> You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes  
> You're done in  
> By the time it's hit you, your last surprise!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to make a confession, I haven't finished Persona 5, and I am only caught up to when The Class Rep confronted the Phantom Thieves about them being the Phantom Thieves. This is why it's only Ren, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann and Morgana in the story. As I am trying not to spoil myself by looking up the other characters. Also YES we're calling the Protag REN in this fanfic. If you don't care for it, then I'm sorry, but Ryuji calling Ren by Renren is adorable, so shut the hell your mouth. This story takes place sometime after Madarame's palace and before the Class Rep learns they're the Phantom Thieves. Keep that in mind~  
> Also this was an rp that I converted into a fanfic, so if there's parts that kind of mess with the flow a little, I ask for forgiveness. I tried the best I could to add in and move around the dialogue and actions of characters to fit.  
> This fanfic is brought to you by myself and a good friend of mine, we hope you enjoy it!  
> I rped Ryuji and Yusuke.  
> While they rped Ren and Ann.  
> We shared Morgana.  
> Well that's all you need to know~  
> See ya~

* * *

* * *

* * *

There was an ache, and despite it being dull, the pain pulsed outward. It wasn’t like he hadn’t gotten used to it by now. There would always be an ache, and even if he had become accustomed to it, he’d always feel a prick of disdain whenever he’d notice it. Today it was particularly annoying, because it had been raining all day long. 

Ryuji didn’t know much of the science behind former broken bones, flaring with pain in correlation with the rain, all he knew was that it agitated his former injury and it was leaving him in a sour mood. Damn that Kamoshida, he felt like no matter what Hell that bastard was sentenced to go through, it would never be enough. 

If not for that physically abusive and perverted low life, Ryuji would still have two fully operational and healthy knees and legs, and if not for him then others wouldn’t have had to suffer either. Damn today really sucked, not only was the pain distracting him, but it was slowing him down as well. He was finding it difficult to keep up with the team as they delved deeper into the winding tunnels of Mementos.

They’d settled on giving up the search for their next target after Madarame, for now, to come into Mementos. Being the stubborn hothead, he was, Ryuji wasn’t the type to let on to his teammates when he was suffering. Besides, it was just an ache in his knee. Nothing worth complaining over and bringing it to anyone’s attention. 

He was still able to take down the Shadows they faced thus far. If he just mentioned his knee to the others, they’d probably just tell him to tough it out. That they had unfinished jobs left to do in Mementos. Also, Morgana had been curious and wanted to see how the dreary weather would affect the Shadows and appearance of the place.

The other reason they hopped into Mementos is due to the fact it had begun storming a few hours into the downpour, and the Internet had gone on the fritz as well as cell providers. That meant nearly all forms of communication with one another, and their access to major sources, had all but been cut off to them. 

They must have all been in sync, because before they knew it, they’d met up with Ren in the attic of Leblanc. Ann and Yusuke as dry as could be, because unlike Ryuji, they’d brought their Umbrellas. 

Ryuji didn’t bother, he just wore his hoodie, which didn’t offer him much in protection, leading to him being soaking wet and chilled down to the bone upon arrival. Thank goodness Ren had found an old unused quilt that Ryuji used to dry himself off with, well as best as he could do so, in the end he was still left damp but it was tolerable.

Once they’d met up, they tried entertaining themselves with board games, spooky stories, and old video tapes of obscure and plain cringe worthy films. Yet in the end it only led them to feel more unfulfilled than before. Despite being Phantom Thieves for only a short while, they'd all become used to planning their next move. 

So, when the storm decided to throw that directive out of the window with reckless abandon, they were left antsy and felt like they were without direction. They needed to have some sort of objective to work towards, and Mementos was the only other option that presented them with a goal to work towards.

And that’s how they ended up in Mementos, going to change the heart of some student bullying others. Mishima had given them this Intel and they’d collected some data on the student they needed to change the heart of. 

All that was left was to maneuver their way through Mementos and find said Student and change their heart. It was easier said than done, because they soon learned that rain made the Shadows of mementos tougher than before. 

As they finished up another shadow, Ryuji could feel the pain in his knee spreading through his leg and amplifying. They’d been rushing around and fighting Shadows for nearly an hour, so it wasn’t that shocking to him that it was in a poor condition. Well at the very least, they’d soon come across their target and change their heart. Then they could leave and he could drop down and rest to his heart’s content. 

Man, he was so worn out…

Being the Phantom Thieves sure wasn’t an easy business, but then again when had anything in life ever been easy?

“Are we quite certain we’re heading in the right direction?” Ryuji’s thoughts were shattered by Yusuke’s inquiry. “I feel as though we’ve been down this hall several times, in fact I’ve recognized the very same pieces of rubble on the floor about five times over. Odd…we had the thought that perhaps Mementos would change in appearance while raining, but… what if it’s actually actively changing? What if the whole structure itself is shifting ever so subtly before our very eyes?” Yusuke chuckled dryly, whilst shaking his head, “But… is that possible? Or am I just letting the first grips of exhaustion get to me?” 

Morgana slowed to a stop, and glanced up at Yusuke, giving him a puzzled gaze before he took a good look around. He blinked rapidly a few times and then opened his mouth and a little gasp of realization left him. 

“Whoa! Good observation skills, Fox! Guess that’s why you’re such a talented artist, you really have an eye for the most minute details. Now that you mention it, I think I’ve been having several cases of Déjà Vu. We really are going through the same paths over and over again.” He remarked, his tail flicking in slight agitation as he groaned. “I can’t believe my own sharp eyes failed me, and that I didn’t notice it sooner.” 

“Augh, what?! You mean we’ve been walking the same hallways for how long?!” Ann groans loudly and ungracefully flops onto the ground on her butt. “Are we even any closer? My feet are killing me walking in these heels.” 

Ren hums sympathetically but absentmindedly. The familiar activity of wandering Mementos and fighting shadows kept his mind alert, but the same dark and grim looking walls grows stale after a while, especially when it turns out that you’ve been wandering the same place for a while.

Ren’s legs are still fine since he began to take running sessions at the gym, his stamina has improved significantly. But he can see why the rest of his team are feeling the grind. Ann’s not wearing optimal shoes, Yusuke’s an artist and not used to long physical stretched and Ryuji... 

Ren glanced at the blonde who was lagging behind. Ryuji hasn’t raised a single word of complaint the entire time, but Ren wouldn’t be a good leader if he didn’t notice.

He’s leaning on one side more heavily than the other and he would sneakily rub his knee when he thought no one was looking. There was a slight quirk of a frown on his brow. A grimace of pain. It was pretty easy to connect the dots that the weather was flaring up Ryuji’s old injury.

Ren wonders why he won’t say anything to him at least. He could offer him a remedy to alleviate the pain for a while, or they would take a break or even turn back. 

Was it a matter of pride? Or a matter that Ryuji didn’t feel like he could turn to him? He hoped it wasn’t the latter. Ryuji was... special. Ren tries not to play favorites, but the fact still remains. Though he may not act on it, Ryuji was special to him. More than just his first team mate; and even more than being his first friend since he moved to this city.

Yeah, THAT kind of special. He catches Ryuji’s eye and cocks his head slightly. Ryuji smiles back and Ren feels his heart warm, but he doesn’t join in with his own complaint. It’d be admirable if it didn’t cause Ren to worry. He turns his face away before his expression betrays anything, mask be damned. 

“Let’s take a break,” Ren says aloud. “Rest our feet, figure out where we are and how to get out of this loop, then we move again in Morgana as a car.” Said cat let out a disgruntled sound, but didn’t raise an argument. 

“We did lose a bit of time with all that walking, and we do need our feet in tip top shape to fight. Alright! We heard our leader! Take five!” Morgana bounced to where Ann lay and flopped with a happy meow. He immediately begins showering her with concern, even offering to use his precious magic to heal her feet. 

Ren smiles, despite himself. He can see that whatever makes Ann happy, Morgana would allow. Once all the attention is diverted off him, Ren drifts over to where Ryuji had plonked himself. He didn’t miss the look of relief he had when the decree of a break was made. Ren doesn’t say anything as he sits himself down next to him, but the minute he does he instantly regrets it.

What if Ren was in the way? Ryuji would probably want to tend to himself in private, right? After all, he didn’t tell him about his knee in the first place. He can’t rest with him hovering about.

But now he’s sat down, it’s too awkward to just get up and walk off without a word. Unable to think of something to say, not that he says much in the first place, he opts to just give him an honest open look, not demanding anything. Just... gently inquiring. 

Ryuji had meant to discreetly rub at his knee again, but the sound of soft approaching footsteps caused him to falter and retract his hands. He let them lie palm down against his legs, and he felt his heart quicken in pace.

He’d been around Ren long enough to learn the distinct way he carries himself. Out of the entire group, beside Morgana whose steps held virtually no sound, Ren’s footfalls were the softest out of everyone else. Yusuke coming closely behind, then there was Ann, and then himself. 

Ryuji wasn’t known for being light on his feet. Ironic wasn’t it, that a thief such as himself wasn’t too stealthy. In fact, he’d have to admit that stealth was one of his weakest skills, he often found himself in the sight of the enemy more than he found himself lurking in the shadows. However, what he lacked in stealth he made up for in being the hardest hitter and the fastest sprinter of the group. 

More often than not he was used as bait and distraction for enemies to lure them away, regardless his old injury, he could still outrun his entire group and wait for them to catch up minutes after the fact. Man, what he wouldn’t GIVE to have his knee freed from the burden of the scars it bore. 

He just had to face facts, his injured knee would always be weak, and it would give out if he over exerted himself. He’d just have to remain careful of how much pressure he put on it from here on out. It was already straining under the weight he'd been putting on it. 

Once Ren closed the distance between them, and came to a stop beside him he took in a deep and slow deliberate, but silent breath, and held it. Deep down Ryuji could sense that something was causing concern in their fearless leader. 

Even though they’d only met recently it was as if they’d been best friends their entire lives. Ryuji felt some sort of connection that he’d never felt in his entire life before Ren came into his life, it was like…. finding something you didn’t know you had lost or that you were missing.

Ren just had this aura about him that soothed Ryuji to the very depths of his being, Ren could even calm him down on his worst of days. He chanced an upward glance at Ren, and he could tell outright that Ren was trying to mask his concern. 

Even with his Persona mask currently concealing some facial features, he only needed to look at him to notice the worry shimmering like minuscule stars within his dark ashen eyes, like that of the night sky. A slightly crooked but soft grin beamed across his face, as Ren settled down next to him.

He opened his mouth to speak, nearly calling him by that dopey nickname he’d come up with for him, but caught himself just in time. Knowing that in the Metaverse it was safer to use codenames, who knew what ears were out there listening in, after all. 

“Hey Joker, seems like we’ve been duped… heh. Can’t believe we didn’t pick up on this structure changing and shifting sooner. Oh… maybe it’s flowing like water does? You think that could be it? What if just like water the paths are shifting and flowing all around? Is… uh…” He paused, feeling heat rising to his cheeks, thankful that they were concealed by his Persona mask, "You don’t think what I’m saying is stupid do yah? I mean I could be completely wrong. I’m wrong about lots of things but, uh…” 

No, of course not, Ren actually thought what Ryuji was saying made perfect sense. The rain may be changing the flow of Mementos. He shook his head in silent affirmation, which prompted Ryuji’s grin to curve up.

The way he was staring back at him with such an expression, Ren could tell that Ryuji appreciated that he agreed with him. Yet still, even with Ryuji’s cheerful disposition, Ren was still concerned.

Ryuji opened his mouth again and was about to say more, but he closed his mouth upon noticing that Ren’s eyes flickered down to his knee for just a moment. “What? You worried about my knee, bro? Eh it’ll be fine, just a quick rest and I’ll be right as rain again.” 

He just couldn’t be angry at his best friend for being concerned. After all that’s what best friends do, they worried for one another and had each other’s backs through thick and thin. But for real though, Ren had settled down beside him much too closely. So close he could feel their shoulders brush against one another.

He was so close to Ren that if he wanted, he could lean against him and rest his head right upon his shoulder if he so desired. Hell… since when did guy friends think about resting their head on their other guy friend's shoulder? 

Wasn’t that some romantic sappy crap that only girls thought of doing with their boyfriend? Ever since Ren walked right into his life, he’s been waging a battle with feelings foreign to him. He’d never felt this way for any of his dude friends before, not that he had many to begin with, but that was beside the point. 

Ren’s eyes connected with his gaze, and Ryuji could tell that he was apprehensive, given the way he was staring at him. He didn’t even have to speak a word of it, it was written all over him clear as day.

With a soft sigh Ryuji began to rub at his knee, “Er sorry for not sayin anything about my knee, I just didn’t want to make any of you worry. Especially if that cat finds out, he’s a total mother hen. If he hears word about me staying silent about my knee- then he’s going to lecture me until my ears bleed.”

He was so grateful that Morgana was sitting across the way with Ann. He had no desire to receive a verbal tongue lashing from the slightly arrogant feline. 

“We should probably think about taking our leave soon,” Yusuke proclaimed as he settled down right in the middle of the floor. Not even bothering to pick a wall and lean on it, perhaps he was just too worn out to move? “Perhaps we chance maybe ten more minutes of roaming around and then head out of Mementos? We’ve been wandering about with little to no progress. We don’t seem any closer to our target.”

Ren wanted to offer Ryuji a little help; maybe a healing item or a healing spell or hell, maybe even lean on him if he needed, but Yusuke’s voice made him snap his mouth shut. In turn Ren begrudgingly accepted that Ryuji perhaps didn’t want help right now, that he wanted to keep pushing on his own a bit more. Ren understood that mindset to some extent.

As leader, he had to push himself past his limits to be strong enough to guide everyone, to thinking two or even three steps ahead, to overwhelm their obstacles. It’s overwhelming to some degree, both physically and emotionally, and though he grumbles at Morgana for it, being told insistently to go to bed probably stopped him from collapsing more than once.

For all his arrogance and sometimes puffed up ego, Morgana is perceptive of his wellbeing. Even before the whole phantom thief business, he was always alone at his old home too. Alone in his worries and stresses of growing up, of dealing with coming to terms of his sexuality, or the false accusations.

He never had friends that he can turn to like he did now, and from what he remembered from his time with Ryuji, he didn’t have many either. Not all the time. It all fell apart because of Kamoshida. The same way it fell apart for Ren over an influential jackass on the street. 

Morgana’s ears perked up, as he cast Yusuke a sideways glance, he didn’t say anything for a few moments before he caved and nodded in agreement. Albeit begrudgingly, for he wasn’t one that favored tasks going unfinished.

"As painful as it is to admit, we’re all looking tired, I think Fox is right. We’ll look around for the target for another ten minutes, but if we don’t find them, we’re outta here. Being the humble person that I am- I won’t lie that my paws are starting to ache.” His tone although sincere was tainted with a boast to stroke his own ego. 

Classic Morgana. 

“Alright! I can go a little longer now!” Ann pipes up, getting up with a pep in her step. “If we’re not gonna find them in ten minutes, I hope we at least find SOMETHING to take back with us. Like a cool weapon or item. Getting a little stronger is always nice, but I don’t wanna be running around all this time to just go back empty handed.” 

Morgana, eager to please his Lady Ann, is quick to regale her. “Well, if it’s treasure you want, Lady Ann, it’s treasure you’ll get. I do my best to sniff out a rare item!” Stretching out until his joints pop, Morgana hops into the air and returns in his car form, revving to hype everyone up. Ann thanks him as she climbs into the back and she looks back at her other teammates. “Come on, boys. We need you at the wheel, Joker!” 

Yusuke popped up like a jumping rabbit and wasted no time in getting into the back of the Morgana bus with Ann. He looked out at Ren and Ryuji, blinking in curiosity, wondering why they were just staring at each other in such an endearing manner.

“Joker and Skull, it’s about time we get a move on isn’t it? Are you two daydreaming of treasure or something of the like perhaps? Well, you won’t get any closer to finding any if you don’t hop aboard.” 

Ren glanced over at them, and held up his hand in a silent gesture for them to wait a moment. He also gave them a nod to let them know he concurred with their course of action, though he still couldn’t let his worries fade away for Ryuji.

They’d only rested for a spell, and what if it hadn’t been enough time for the blonde to recuperate? He just wants to be Ryuji’s support the way Ren always wanted someone to be his in the past. He knows Ryuji always be there for him. If Ryuji were there at his old town back when he was getting accused... 

Ren lifts a hand and places it on Ryuji’s shoulder. He feels his friend tense then relax as quick as a flash with s quizzical smile. Ren merely squeezes and smiles warmly at him, a soft curve of the lips. To others, it looks like a small smile but for Ren, he almost practically beams and he knows Ryuji knows this too.

Ren’s still not used to smiling, but it grows bigger everyday thanks to his friends. Thanks to Ryuji. He keeps his hand there a second longer before using him as a crutch to stand, and then offering a hand in return to pull him up. 

Well, at the very least they wouldn’t be walking for a while now that Morgana transformed into his bus form. Ryuji wouldn’t speak up and outright say it, but he was relieved that they could kick back for the last ten minutes of Mementos. It would give his knee ample time to recover from the physical exertion he’d subjected it to.

He took notice that Ren had meant to speak, but Yusuke had talked over him. The blonde wondered just what words Ren would have spoken if not for Yusuke piping up. He supposed he’d ask later once thy were out of Mementos. Also, that smile that graced Ren’s face… oh that… that caused his heart to skip a few beats and his cheeks grow ever warmer. 

He was so lucky his mask hid his cheeks, otherwise he was certain that Ren would see how red they must be. He brought up his hand and nervously reached towards Ren’s hand, he stopped just shy of Ren’s fingertips. A bundle of newfound nervousness making his hand flinch slightly back, and his breath caught in his throat.

He averted his gaze, unable to function properly while he was looking into their leader’s eyes. He finally grasped his hand against Ren’s and allowed him to pull him up into a stand. Though, idiot that Ryuji was, he’d used his bad knee to take the weight of his body as he stood up. 

He’d completely forgotten about it as he was captivated by his rather peculiar thoughts of Ren. He bit his bottom lip, taking in a low pained breath. His body tensing for a just a moment. He wasn’t certain of Ren had noticed, because of his face being turned away from him. Once he was standing, and the sharp pain subsided, he turned his head and gaze back to Ren. “Thanks man.” 

Ren clenched his hand at his side, relishing the phantom feel of Ryuji’s grip. The gloves unfortunately blocked out any warmth he might have felt. Maybe someday... maybe? Ren couldn’t get a clear read on which way Ryuji swung. He didn’t flirt very much, if at all. Phantom Thieving is all Ryuji seems to focus on these days.

The Phantom Thief situation is precarious and his own personal situation of serving out his sentence even more so. And then there was the fact that he himself was just _too awkward_...

He hears a soft hiss and sees Ryuji curled just a bit away from him, still trying to hide his weakness. He waits patiently for him to regain himself as he feels a pang of sympathy.

But he doesn’t say anything, it’ll be fine. They’ll be sitting in the Morgana car; Ryuji can rest there. Though he called for it to assist the entire team at large, he’d be lying if he said Ryuji wasn’t a large factor. Once his friend was alright, they walked to the car together.

After climbing into the back Ryuji buckled himself in and then rested his head against the door, his thoughts becoming scattered. His feelings were bouncing back and forth all around him, he couldn’t begin to comprehend them. The emotions only got more out of control when he saw Ren gazing back at them all through the mirror. 

Their gazes locked together for only a few moments, before he blinked and quickly turned his head away so he couldn’t see Ren. His heart thumping wildly like a trapped bird inside of a golden cage.

Man, he was so totally and utterly out of it today, not only was his knee bothering him more than he’d let on, but now his emotions were overzealous and unsorted. It was all pandemonium within Ryuji’s state of being.

He didn’t know how to make it cease, he had to figure something out, or else he might just fuck up everything for the team. In his haze of emotions, he may just do something utterly idiotic in the spur of the moment, do it without even thinking. 

_Come on man! Get it together, deep breaths. Just calm the hell down._ His jumbled thoughts were finally able to form a cohesive command, so he began to take deep but quiet breaths. 

After that brief moment of staring at Ryuji, Ren tears his gaze away, buckles in and looks down at the small monitor showing the map if Mementos, what they have already explored and a small blinking light round the edge. “I took a scan of the place, Joker.” Morgana’s voice piped up from the speakers. “The Shadow we’re looking for isn’t anywhere close, but I am sensing a great treasure not too far off! We can go get it before we leave, it’d be a great note to leave on.” 

Ren nods and smiles as he turns the ignition on. He feels excitement zipping through his veins, pushing the fatigue back. His Phantom Thief heart thumps for treasure and he moves his eyes up to the head mirror to smile at his team. 

“Let’s go get that treasure.” Ann grins and whoops at the back, Morgana’s engine revs. 

Ren goes to press on the gas pedal- 

A chill cuts through him for a brief moment as his ears picked up on a sound that disappeared as quickly as it had come. A metallic scrapping on the ground, a rattling. 

_Chains...?_

“Joker? What’s the hold up?” Ann’s kind curious voice shakes Ren out of it. He’s silent for a moment, but shakes his head and starts driving.

It’s probably nothing, right? 

**_Right...?_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

Yusuke would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he noticed a change in the atmosphere as they drove through the passageways. There was a slight chill and a sense of nervousness that settled over them. Mostly he could feel waves of dismay coming off of Ryuji, seeing as he was sitting right next to him.

The artist was sandwiched between Ann and Ryuji, having opted to take the middle seat, which no one else cared for much. Mostly because the buckle was only a waist buckle and not a shoulder and waist buckle combo. 

This meant any bumps they went over the person in the middle would be jostled, and depending on how fast they were moving, it would be quite harshly. Yusuke’s gaze flickered to Ryuji, and he rifled through his thoughts, wondering just what was going on in the blonde’s head. He'd been acting rather peculiar as of late.

The hothead might think he had been sly in hiding his own discomfort, but when you were an artist like Yusuke, your eyes had a talent for picking up on the most minuscule of details. He’d taken notice that Ryuji wasn’t at peak performance today, though he wasn’t aware why that was.

He didn’t know him well enough to even fathom a guess. But there wasn’t much time to think on these thoughts, because five minutes into the drive, Morgana’s voice issued a warning to them through the speakers.

“Look alive gang! We’re gonna have to prepare for another battle, more Shadows up ahead!” Unfortunately, they had come across three Shadows right ahead of them.

There wasn’t any way to avoid confrontation, because the treasure Morgana sensed was down a way from where the Shadows were lurking, and there wasn’t any other path they could take that would head towards the treasure chest that held the rare item.

Morgana wasn’t about to leave the item behind either, even though he couldn’t tell what it was, he knew it was very rare. It could come in handy later on, so they just had to swipe it today. Who knows if it would still be here later? 

He didn’t know everything about Mementos, yet he figured that treasures could change their shape and form as well, so tomorrow the treasure in the chest might not even be a rare item anymore. Confronting the Shadows meant everyone had to get out, so they could fight their enemy. “Everybody out and get ready, they’re coming this way!” 

Ren clicked his tongue as he clambered out of the car. He was hoping for a last-minute quick in and out since everyone was tired. The drive wasn’t as long as he hoped and there was not one, not two, but three shadows. Ren was not going to lie that he felt impatient as he pulled out his gun and fired the first shot at the shadow closest to them. 

Ann slid out next and used her whip to yank a shadow toward her, bringing Ren’s number of shadows to fight down to two. 

“Mona! With Panther!” 

On it!” Morgana reverted back, and leapt to Ann’s side as back up.

Ren felt his confidence bolster as he felt more than saw Yusuke and Ryuji flank his side. Gripping his mask with a smirk, he eyes the shadows with a dark look. “You’re mine.” 

The ache in Ryuji’s knee had receded quite a bit by the time they had to face the shadows, Ryuji felt somewhat rejuvenated after calming his emotions and resting his knee. A few minutes of resting was just what he needed to get his head back into the game. He took up his place besides Ren and got into an offensive stance.

“Alright let’s bash some Shadows to the ground!” His usual rough and tumble demeanor had made a reappearance, the two remaining foes before them burst forth from the darkness and revealed their true forms to them. 

They were a Bicorn and Silky, nothing special, they’d easily be dispatched. After which they could go after the treasure Morgana was coveting. 

Yusuke called forth his Persona and thought about how he would proceed. After moment’s deliberation he called out to his Persona, “Goemon! Bufu!” Ice magic shot out towards Bicorn, the Shadow flinched as the ice pierced it. Bicorn let out a low snarl and retaliated with Hell Thrust, rushing at Yusuke, but missed as the Phantom Thief dodged it with a graceful side step. 

Morgana felt fired up with the energy radiating from his teammates. Though for now he’d play as backup, mostly he’d be there to heal his team members if any of them needed it. He would stay back for the time being, if Ren needed him to hop in then he would. As he watched the team fight, his ears picked up on rather peculiar but distant sound. 

_Clink…_

The fur upon his spine rose, as he gazed around warily, wondering where it was coming from. His blue eyes gleaning with caution. It took him a brief second to gather his bearings, being distracted wasn’t going to do them any favors. He’d just have to ignore the sound for now, it was probably nothing too worrisome. Odd sounds were commonplace in Mementos anyhow. If it happened again however, that’s when he’d worry. 

With team work, quick thinking, a little luck and ALOT of style, the shadows were beaten to the ground, dispersing with a wet pop and melting to nothingness. The team sustained minimal injury but their SP was running rather thin for anything too offensive. Morgana still had a heal or three left depending on the situation.

Ren hopes that said situation doesn’t arise tonight, otherwise they may have to use what precious little items they had left in the item bag that Morgana was holding for this trip. They were rather low on items, after the battle with Madarame, Ren still hadn’t been able restock as much as he would have liked due to School and other such mundane life events passing him by.

Feeling the mask materialize back on his face, he straightens out of his battle pose and nods to the team a job well done. Ann cheers and trots over to rejoin the group, patting Ren on the back. 

“Looking good as always, Joker. You fired that first shot so quick. The rest of the boys were good too.” Ann tossed a thumbs up Yusuke and Ryuji’s way as they were catching their breaths, and putting away their weapons. 

“Really cool!” Ren huffs a soft chuckle as Morgana trots over a little slower, looking slightly uneasy. Ren hums in question yet Morgana takes a second longer than usual to respond. 

“Huh? Oh, nothing. It’s nothing.” Morgana shook himself then smirked up at his leader with a stretch. “You sure showed those shadows. I showed them too, in my own way.” His tail flicks with self-satisfaction and arrogance and Ren suppresses a snicker. He crouches and starts petting his head, despite Morgana’s cries of protest. “Ah-hey! Easy on the fur! Don’t treat me like a kid!” 

“Oh, hey Mona! Thanks for the backup. You made the fight so much easier.” Ann wasted no time coming over to give Morgana his share of praise as she replaces her hand on his head. Morgana tries to continue to act tough, but he soon melts. _Ah, a little bit never hurt anybody. Praise is praise._

Ren turns to look at the chest, sitting on a pedestal at the end of a dead end. It gleams brightly against the dark colors of Mementos enticingly. Ren moves forward to collect their reward, but a step and a half later, he stops. He feels not cold, but cooler than normal. They dispatched the enemy but it doesn’t feel right somehow. He looks around for the danger that is making his senses tingle, but he doesn’t see or hear anything. “Hmm...” 

Ryuji stretched his arms up, with a soft huff after the battle had concluded. To be completely be honest; he was glad they were going to ditch Mementos after nabbing the treasure chest. If you asked him, they’d had enough of the Metaverse to last for a few days. He wondered just how long they’d been wandering around in these dim lit tunnels. If he had to guess it would probably be one to two hours by now, surely?

Though not finding their target did leave a slight bitter taste in his mouth. He was looking forward to nabbing someone’s heart and making them change their wicked ways. But at least this venture wouldn’t be a total waste, Morgana did say that their treasure chest before them held something rare. 

He wondered what it could be, maybe it was something made from pure gold? Wouldn’t that just be so incredibly fortunate, they’d cash in big time and it would make their lives a hell of a lot smoother for sailing as The Phantom Thieves. But then… why did the atmosphere around them seem to shift so drastically.

Mementos had always been a foreboding place, but the heavy weight of something akin to dread was hanging over them. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but his stomach churned. Something just wasn’t right and it seems like Ren had picked up on it too. His body language was that of someone on the edge of caution. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s nab that treasure and be done with this place already.” He spoke up, trying to keep the mood light with his enthusiasm for the treasure, but he had to admit that when he spoke his voice bounced and echoed off of the walls of Mementos in an eerie manner. 

It was far too quiet now. Still, he began to make his way to the treasure and was halfway towards it, when he felt something land atop his head. 

“Hey! Owch, Mona what the hell dude?” He didn’t need to look up to know that the damn cat was atop his head. He knew very well what his claws felt like on his scalp, because the cat did this often enough, he’d become familiar with the pinpricks of pain. 

“Keep your hands to yourself, butterfingers! Like heck I’m gonna let you carry the treasure out. You’ll probably drop it and break it, or lose it on the way out. Let me get it!” The feline hopped down from Ryuji’s head and landed gracefully atop the pedestal. He placed a paw on top of the chest, before he let his gaze sweep over the group.

“Hey did any of you bring a lockpick? This one’s locked. Please don't tell me that we don't have any. Otherwise this was a waste of our time.” His tail lashed in irritation; he should have known that a rare item would have been locked down. 

... **Clink**... 

Morgana blinked as his ears rotated towards the direction of the noise. There it was again… what was it? He felt like he should know what it was, it was right at the back of his head, he just couldn’t quite remember why he felt so unnerved. 

“Not to worry!” Yusuke proclaimed, as he fished a lockpick out of his pocket, “I found it on Joker’s desk, before we came here. I thought we might make use of it, so I swiped it just in case. As Phantom Thieves it would not do to be unprepared.” He trotted over and began to pick at the lock.

“Mhnn… this might take some time; it looks like this lockpick is a tad dull. Either it’s a display of poor craftsmanship, or we’ve just used this lockpick far too many times.” 

Ryuji couldn’t help but flinch at that comment, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Damn, talk about getting sucker punched right in his pride. He’d worked really hard to make that lockpick, while everyone else had paid attention to those cringey films, of which he couldn’t bear watching earlier. 

He thought it had looked pretty decent, considering it was his first time crafting one. As Yusuke fidgeted with the lock that didn’t want to give, Morgana let out a breathy sigh and sat down next to the treasure chest, leaning against it. It wasn’t long until Morgana could pick up on the distant clattering of more clinks, was that... metal? 

Wait… Wait a minute… Morgana let his gaze flicker between his team members, and he took notice that none of them seemed to pick up on the noise. Despite the fact that it was far too silent… “Hey… uh just how long have we been wondering around Mementos for?” 

“On this specific floor?” Ann called out. “Feels like 45 minutes. We were wondering those déjà vu halls for a WHILE.” Ann goes to look at her wrist then tsks when she remembers her thief outfit. “Why didn’t my thief outfit think to give me a watch?! It gives me a tail but not a watch?!” 

Ren pulls out his phone from his coat pocket, getting out of the Metaverse app to check the time. They entered late afternoon after lunch and channel surfing. But single deja vu floor aside...

“Two hours. Nearly three.” Ren answered, feeling worry curl in his stomach. “Sun down now.” They’ve never been in Mementos this long before.

Sans palaces, two hours was probably the limit they’ve ever spent in the Metaverse. The knowledge tugged at something at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite grasp what it was he was forgetting. 

“Oh god, sun down?!” Ann remarked, her voice rising an octave in disbelief, “Now I really wish I had a watch. I have to take a bus and a train to get home!” 

**_Clink..._ **

“No offence, Joker. But your place is just kinda out of the way of things, you know? I still like coming to hang out.” 

**_Clink..._ **

"But if it’s sun down, we should really hurry up then. Fox, are you done with the lock yet? Let’s take the treasure already and-“ 

_**CLINK.** _

Had it… had it really been that long? Mona wondered, as he thought back on when they arrived and how long they'd been down on this floor. No it couldn’t be… 

But the telling sounds of what he knew to be chains was growing ever closer. If Morgana was a human, he was certain his skin would be as pale as freshly fallen snow right now. He froze in place and his eyes went as wide as the moon; his stare was giving off the impression of a faraway look. Like he wasn’t all there…

Everything was dead silent, not that the others had taken notice of the last rattle. 

**“MOVE NOW!”** Morgana cried out, his voice strained with a mix of fear and of a firm demand. He leapt off of the pedestal not missing a single beat. He smacked his paw against Yusuke’s leg, **“FORGET THE TREASURE! RUN!”**

“Wha- but I’ve almost-“ 

**“IDIOT JUST RUN!”** Morgana hissed out, **“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR—”**

“Calm down Mona, what the hell has got yah so spooked —” Ryuji never got to finish his sentence, because the entirety of Mementos began to violently quake underneath them. 

Ryuji didn’t even have time to let out a cry of alarm, before the wall off to their right exploded open so forcefully that the entire wall caved in. Out of the darkness, something metallic shimmered. Ryuji gazed into the dark abyss that had formed before them, and then in the blink of an eye a towering Shadow lunged out of the darkness. 

The Shadow was massive, floating above them, its head barely touching the ceiling. It was covered with metallic chains, and within its hand it wielded a large scythe.

Though there was no face to be seen upon it, if it had one, surely it would have the face of Death incarnate. The only feature that remotely resembled anything like that of a face would have was a single soul piercing crimson eye. 

Ryuji’s entire body tensed up as he froze in place, staring up at the menacing and gruesome Shadow. His mouth quickly becoming as dry as a desert, and his hear thumping so rapidly he swore he was about to keel over from a heart attack.

He couldn’t move at all, he was paralyzed by the overwhelming oppressive aura that was being emitted from the Shadow, that looked as though it had crawled up from the pits of Hell. 

But when it raised its scythe, that was rusted with dark crimson, the spell over Ryuji was broken. For the Shadow had poised its scythe to target Ren directly.

Though everything seemed to be playing out in slow motion, it couldn’t have been but a few fleeting seconds from the time Ryuji bellowed out Ren’s codename to the time his body moved on its own accord, without any input from his brain on what to do.

**“JOKER! GET DOWN!”** In an act of reckless abandon, Ryuji had lunged himself at Ren and pushed them both out of the way of the incoming scythe. He could feel the blade missing the top of his head by centimeters, and he swore that the scythe must have sliced off some tips of his blonde hair. 

He and Ren ended up crumpled unceremoniously upon the floor. The floor quaked underneath them once more, as the Shadow’s scythe came in contact with the other wall and became lodged in the cement. The Shadow let out a spine-chilling shriek of vehemence, as it tried to pry its weapon free. All the while staring at the Phantom Thieves with its singular crimson eye. 

Yusuke had also been taken down to the floor, the first quake had knocked him off of his feet. And before he even knew what was going on this Shadow had come out of nowhere, and nearly dispatched of Ren. The entire sequence had happened so quickly that even Yusuke’s trained eyes had difficulties in processing what had occurred. 

His body was as rigid as the wooden beams used to prop up a canvas. Surely his face was also as white as a blank canvas, the artist couldn’t look away from the Shadow. It was as if the creature had put him in a trance. He wanted nothing more than to look away, but he couldn’t move. “Wha-what is… what is this dreadful thing?!” He managed to squeak out, his voice barely even a whisper. 

**"TH-THE REAPER!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves: Let's spend a horrible amount of time on this one floor particular floor, just because. There's absolutely no way that this could possibly go wrong.
> 
> Also The Phantom Thieves, hearing the chains of the Reaper: Nah, it'll be fine!
> 
> The Reaper, smashing through the wall: SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS!
> 
> The Phantom Thieves: OH NO IT ALL WENT WRONG!
> 
> **Insert the To Be Continued Meme jingle here**
> 
> Also yes we are aware Mementos does shift around every time you go into it. But this shifting is different because it actually actively happens while they're inside Mementos. So uh yeh...  
> Oh and yes in game we know that the Phantom Thieves usually get around just by taking the Morgana bus, instead of walking. But well, we decided to change it up and have them walking sometimes. I mean wouldn't Morgana get drained from being a bus all the time in Mementos? This is just from a logical stand point. So yeh, for sake of plot we have them walking.  
> 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, then please leave a comment below, and maybe even give kudos and bookmark it! You don't have to of course, but it would be appreciated very VERY much! Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope that if it enticed your interests you will stick around.
> 
> \- Midnight And Friend of The Phantom Thieves


	2. People Do Crazy Things, When They're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S REAPEY!  
> Time to fucking run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original title I had put for this chapter was: Reapis Peepis Is Here To Fuck Shit Up. 
> 
> Because I was sleep deprived and thought it was the bee's knees for some stupid reason, and so my Friend made like Morgana and told me to go to sleep. {{and YES the name of this chapter is a reference to Disney's Hercules Cause eff off I do what I want!}}
> 
> Anyways, thought I'd give you TWO lovely chapters to look at, while I go to sleep after posting this.
> 
> THE PARTY DON'T START TILL REAPEY WALK IN!
> 
> Well, looks like our dearest Phantom Thieves made a horrible error last chapter, let's see if they will be less of idiots this chapter and make better choices, shall we?

* * *

* * *

* * *

"It’s The Reaper!” 

Morgana replied in a shaky and breathless voice, as he lifted up his head to stare at the malevolent Shadow. He'd fallen flat onto his face when the Reaper had knocked down the entire wall. It was fortunate that none of them had been hit by any of the rubble in the aftermath of the strike. 

One moment, Ren was standing a distance away looking at his phone at the time. The next thing he knew, he felt a rumble and heard a loud crash and he was pushed to the ground. His phone clatters out of his hands and chills settle all over his body, seeping under the layers of his Phantom Thief clothes. It happened so fast; he hasn’t even processed what happened yet. His head had hit the ground with a hefty thud, his ears ringing and mind buzzing as he struggles to get up. The voices of his teammates filter through muffled and distorted together. He couldn’t make out anything they were saying. Yet despite all the buzz on his senses, he could hear it clearly now. 

The noise that he heard in the car, up close and personal. The drag and clatter of rust black chains, wrapped around the body of a tall humanoid cloaked shadow. Then finally, Morgana’s cry pierced through the mental static and his blood ran cold. 

The Reaper. 

A monstrous shadow Morgana had mentioned in pass ONCE, but with a grim tone and a voice of fear, yet suddenly Ren could recall it with stark clarity. Wrapped in chains and cloaked with pitch black darkness, it skulks through Mementos and kills any intruders it encounters with its scythe and shot gun. It is freakishly strong, so strong even _other shadows_ fear it and it’s more likely to attack the longer you linger.

_When you are exhausted and the most vulnerable._

Ann had recovered from the mini quake first as she lunged forward and cracked her whip. Ann is fast, but the Reaper was faster as it finally yanked its scythe free and her weapon wrapped harmlessly around it. The Reaper raised its other arm and aimed its gun right for her head. 

Thankfully, she reacted fast enough to duck to the side and the spray of bullets hit the ground instead. 

Ren was the next on his feet, he helped Ryuji up to his feet, mouthing a quick and silent thank. He then promptly ripped off his mask. Arsene floats behind him yet he can feel that he, along with his other personas, draw back warily in his psyche. The Reaper was strong, possibly stronger than all his personas and team combined. And he wasn’t going to lie that he was a little scared. 

Morgana scrambled up to his hind paws, knowing full well they were in no condition to fight with The Reaper, their levels were too low and they didn't have enough SP to continue going like this. This Shadow was way out of their league, they wouldn’t be able to take it down. Their only options were to flee, conceal themselves in the shadows, and pray they weren’t found. Otherwise certain death would be upon them. 

“Listen to me! We all need to attack him at once to stun him, and then we need to run, run for our very lives you understand me? We’re no match for this Shadow! I’m serious, if we try to face him head to head, we can kiss our masks goodbye, because we won’t be needing them where he’s going to send us.” He shuddered in place, as he barely dodged a spray of bullets being fired at him. 

“We need to run and then scatter! He won’t know which of us he should follow, once you’re out of his sights, hide and don’t make ANY sound. Only come out once you can’t hear his chains anymore, and then head towards the entrance of Mementos, it’s the only floor where The Reaper doesn’t come to, we’ll all meet up there.” 

“V-Very well, I will go along with this! Sure, there is a certain beauty in the somberness of death, though I do not wish to become part of that art piece just yet.” Yusuke rose to his feet and summoned his Persona, keeping his guard up, as he eyed the Shadow, trying to calculate its next move. 

“F-For real? Just how powerful is The Reaper?” Ryuji couldn’t keep the stutter out of his voice, though he wouldn’t admit he was terrified beyond all comprehension, it was easy to pinpoint if one took the time to gaze into his eyes. 

He ripped off his own mask, Captain Kidd materializing before him, his form shuddering ever so slightly at the ghastly sight of the Reaper. If even his Persona was shaken by the being before him, then that must mean Ryuji was absolutely overwhelmed with dread. Never before had his Persona faltered like this. He swallowed down his trepidation as he cocked the gun in his hand not quite recalling when he’d fished it out of his gear pocket. “This guy.... what a try hard, he looks like a complete Edgelord.” 

“Idiot! Now’s not the time for your smartass comments! His power is immeasurable, I don’t have anything to compare to that would even come close to describe his levels!” Morgana growled softly, as he narrowly dodged a swipe of The Reaper’s scythe, it missed nicking him through the ear tip by a thread. 

“On my signal we have to give **EVERYTHING** we have left of our fire power! I don’t care what you decide to hit him with, just do it!” 

Despite the terror, Ren felt calmed by Ryuji’s reckless brash comment. Even in the face of an opponent much stronger than him, he rebels and fights back. It gave him the boost to stand up straight and tall, bracing himself for their first and last stand with the Reaper. Arsene, sensing his bolstered spirit, chuckles darkly and spreads his wings, poised to strike. 

Ren draws his dagger and gazes hard at his enemy, not about to let the blood red gaze make him falter. Past the Reaper, Ren can spy Ann flanking its behind. Her hand clutches the edge of her mask, read to rip it off at Morgana’s signal. She nods at her leader, a small jerk of the head. She looks a little pale under the mask, but her eyes burn with determination. 

Yusuke and Morgana take their place on the sides, completely encircling the Reaper. They are getting out of this. They are not dying here. There is still so much they have to do. The shadow looks left then right, growling and snarling as it realizes its surrounded. 

It doesn’t quake, but merely waves its scythe as it deliberates on which of the Thieves it wants to cut down first. Which will scream the most, bleed the most, give the most fear? Which one, which one-? It thinks for a second too long. 

**_"NOW!_ ** **_”_ ** Morgana screams as Zorro suddenly shines behind him. **“GARULA!”** Slicing blades of wind whip around the Reaper as Zorro brandishes his rapier, cutting as its cloak.

Ann rips off her mask as Carmen fades in behind her, smugly fluttering her fan. “Carmen! Agi!” With a swoosh of her fan, Carmen launches a ball of fire. The flames get blown up by the winds until it complete engulfs the Reaper in a pillar of fire. Inside, the shadow roars with outrage and swings its scythe at its fiery prison. It cleaves through the flames only for him to be met by the three remaining members.

Ren steps forward. “Let’s go, Skull. Fox,” Ren calls just as Arsene readies a curse to throw. 

“Right!” Ryuji stood tall next to their leader, and he focused all his energy into his next attack. He knew that after he, Ren and Yusuke unleashed their attacks, they’d have to make a hasty retreat. He took one glance down at his knee, glaring at it as though cursing it silently. The damn thing better not give out on him now, he had too many things he wanted to protect here. Especially… His gaze wandered to the side and landed on Ren. The blonde’s heart fluttered like the beating wings of a butterfly; he didn’t know why looking at him caused his heart to act this way.

All he knew was Ren was something especially special to him, and he wanted nothing more than to protect him no matter what. **“CAPTAIN KIDD! LUNGE!”**

**“GOEMON! GIANT SLICE!”** Yusuke called out in sync with Ryuji. His attack, Ryuji’s attack and Ren’s attack all fired off at the same time. Though something peculiar happened, when the attacks went off, Yusuke caught sight of Ren and Ryuji’s spells from their Personas mix together. He’d never seen anything quite like this happen before, though he supposed anything was possible, such as blending attacks together. The Reaper was caught off guard first by the giant slice, and then it was bombarded with a rather shocking force by Ren and Ryuji’s onslaught. 

The force of the magic caused The Reaper to be propelled back a ways. It slammed its scythe into the ground to come to a stop. A spine-chilling shriek emitted from the Shadow. 

**“ALRIGHT! SCATTER EVERYONE!”** Morgana commanded as rushed over to Ann, “C’mon Panther! Let’s scatter this way! As for Fox, Skull and Joker they can decide what to do, but I’m not entrusting any of them to look after you. No way. I need to know you’re safe!” He pushed at her heels to get her to move forward. **"EVERYONE GO!”**

“Going! Meet you boys either at the entrance or outside! You better not get lost, or die!” Ann gives a two fingered salute before spinning on her heel and darting in the opposite direction. 

Ren waves an arm at his remaining two team mates and dashes off in another direction as the Reaper works on getting its scythe free again. In desperation, he heard it cock its gun again and another shot rings in the air. Ren thankfully doesn’t hear a cry of pain as he rounds the corner, the sound of rapid following footsteps comforting. Eventually, they ran a good distance and take a chance for a rest and to gather their bearings. Ren pants for breath as he checks to see the other two are ok. Other than scrapes from the wall exploding, they are thankfully no worse for wear, at least from what he can see.

He breathes a sigh of relief. Good. He spies Ryuji though, panting the hardest and bent all the way down, clutching his knee hard. No doubt he put his all into literally sprinting for his life. They better take it easy from now on. _Maybe I can offer to carry him back...?_ Now that the adrenaline is waning for the moment, Ren also feels the bump on his head starting to ache. He tries to poke at it and winces with a soft grunt. Nope. Thankfully, his hair can probably hide the bruise because explaining all his injuries to Sojiro is starting to get hard. 

Yusuke crumpled down to his knees, his entire body trembling as he tries to calm himself down from the rush of the terror and adrenaline high. He uses his hands to keep himself from fully collapsing into an ungraceful heap upon the floor. After asking Ren if he was alright, Yusuke whispered the same inquiry to Ryuji whom was hunched over, clutching his knee. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d somehow injured it, he went to offer his shoulder for the blonde to lean on, but all he was met with was Ryuji dismissively shaking his head at him, and holding up a hand for him to hold on for just a second. 

Ryuji could feel a warm sensation within his knee, and he knew that he’d pushed himself far too hard. If the warmth of his knee wasn’t enough of an indicator, then the throbbing sure as hell was. Damn it... damn it. 

Why now? 

Why when they were in such dire peril did his knee decide it was the perfect time to be laming out on him. He sucked in a few more deep breaths, before his lungs were finally satisfied with the oxygen intake. 

Ren had barely picked up on Yusuke asking if he’s alright. He paused for a second before nodding. No need to let this bother them. Now that they are out of immediate danger, it can wait. Ren pats his pockets for his phone so that they can pull up the map and walk back, but freezes when he comes up empty. Ren looks back the way he came remembering that he freaking dropped it where the Reaper was. Shit. Shit.

Ryuji’s gaze once more was drawn to Ren. He watched him as he turned out his pockets, and at first Ryuji wasn’t certain why he was doing so, until it hit him like a ton of bricks that Ren must be searching for his phone. He reached into his pocket and pulled Ren’s phone out of it. 

Despite all the terror that had been coursing through him when the Reaper appeared, he noticed that Ren’s phone had been knocked away from him when he pushed him out of the way of its scythe. He couldn’t believe he actually had the presence of mind, through the haze of his own alarm, to pocket it while they rushed off. 

He reached out and lightly tapped Ren’s shoulder with the case of his phone. 

“H-Here man, I picked it up while we ran off. It was kinda my fault ya lost it in the first place.” He muttered, keeping his voice down for once, recalling what Morgana had told them. In the distance he could hear the clacking of chains. After this exchange the three of them would have to fall silent until they couldn’t hear the rattling any longer. 

Ren smiled in relief as he gratefully takes his phone back. He goes to thank him softly when the deceptively gently rattle of chains ring from the way they ran and a familiar chill wafting close. 

**The Reaper freaking chased them.**

While Ann and Morgana are the more fragile of the group, it seems they were too fast for it. Ren steps further into the darkness of their corner to stay hidden, unconsciously standing closer to Ryuji, who oddly didn’t move back. In fact, it seemed he froze.

What’s that about? Ren turns his map on and scouts what is the quickest way back to the entrance. He tsks in irritation, attracting the attention of Yusuke. He shows him the map and explains his dilemma. 

_Ryuji’s still frozen. Is he ok?_

The way back was at a turn that they had missed in their panicked scramble. They would have to go back the way they came and sneak around the Reaper who is apparently patrolling the area now. Ren’s not looking forward to putting himself or his friends close to the Reaper’s cold aura or deadly scythe. He double checks the map again, hoping for another way, even if it is the long way. 

**There isn’t...**

Ryuji’s heart was thumping so rapidly for two reasons, the sounds of the swinging and clacking chains growing ever closer, and the fact Ren was huddled so close to him. If this kept up Ryuji figured he’d drop dead from a heart attack or the like. Either from fright or from the overwhelming rush of emotions he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

He didn’t move away, for two reasons, one because he couldn’t get his body to cooperate with him and move. Secondly, even if he could move, he realized deep down that he didn’t want to move. He wanted to be close to Ren, no not just that, he wanted to be even closer. He swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat as he silently listened to Ren and Yusuke speak in hushed whispers about their situation.

While they conversed, Ryuji finally able to move after taking in calming breaths, decided to take a hasty peek around the corner of the large pile of rubble they were concealed behind. The little makeshift concrete alcove the only cover they had from the beastly Shadow. Unfortunately, they didn’t have anywhere else to go but back, for they had much to their irritation, had run into a dead end. The only saving grace was the rubble keeping them hidden. Taking a chance, the hothead looked around the corner and froze like a sheet of ice over a lake. 

The Reaper was right down the hall, looming at the entrance. But its back was facing towards Ryuji, so it didn’t seem like it was aware of their presence quite yet. He pulled his head back, and pressed himself against Ren and shook his head, “Not clear.” His voice was as soft as the sound of light rain against pavement. 

A scowl, unbecoming of Yusuke’s rather elegant demeanor, spread itself across his face. Damn it, so the rattling chains Yusuke had picked up on but a moment ago, wasn’t just an auditory hallucination brought on upon by primal terror. The Reaper had actually followed after them. However, on the bright side at least it hadn’t gone after Ann or Morgana, so he assumed he should feel grateful for that. Yet then why did he have a sickening feeling sink into the pit of his stomach? Something just didn’t feel quite right, something was wrong, he didn’t know what it was or how he knew, but he did. This feeling of something being rather amiss only intensified as the Reaper rattled its chains from where it was looming. 

The rattling was picking up pace, as if the Shadow was growing quite impatient with this little mock game of hide and try not to be sought out. The Reaper was ravenous indeed, growing desperate to reap a soul to feast upon. It scraped the point of its scythe against the floor, the sound of which was akin to nails against a chalkboard but ten times worse. Ren cringed as the screeching of its scythe continued, getting more aggressive with each passing second. The trio huddled in their dark little corner, waiting and hoping that the Reaper would leave so that they can have an opportunity to sneak back. But either the gods weren’t listening or the Reaper killed them because it continued to stay and patrol, scraping its scythe over and over and even swinging it at a nearby wall in frustration. 

It wasn’t going to move without incentive. And if he was correct, they were all dry of SP now so they couldn’t do another onslaught like before and Ren had Ryuji’s knee to consider. All they had was the element of surprise and one shot. All they had to do was make the Reaper move to the side and free the way. Easy, right? Ren crouched and picked up a hand sized piece of rubble, testing its weight in his hand. Would the Reaper fall for such a juvenile diversion tactic? It was looking a little desperate for a fight. Surely, it’ll chase after any noise it hears. Ren gently taps Ryuji on the arm and holds up the piece of rubble. 

“Skull. Throw this?” Ryuji is one of the hardest hitters, so surely that strong arm can throw hard and far. The amount of strength he’s seen him wield as he swings his pipe is no joke. It’s that strength that makes Ren feel infinitely safer. He’s sure that he can make an opening for them. 

Ryuji stared down at the rubble and then up into his leader’s eyes he nodded in affirmation and scooped the clump of concrete out of his hands. He only had one shot at this to lead the Reaper off course, if he screwed up in his pitch and the rubble fell short and landed behind the Reaper then they were royally screwed. This was a matter of life and death and Ryuji either held their freedom in the palm of his hand or their death certificates. He swallowed thickly, as he steadied himself mentally and physically, knowing that this throw would determine the fate of three lives. He couldn’t fuck this up, not when he already had so many other offending screw ups to make up for. This is the one time he couldn’t afford to botch the one chance they had. 

He could feel the pressure building up within him, threatening to crush him under its weight. But he squashed it down, and his eyes snapped open, he couldn’t recall exactly when he’d closed them. His eyes gleamed as he cautiously shifted over to the corner of the rubble pile, clutching the piece of concrete Ren bestowed upon him. His grip so tight against it, he could feel the sharp edges digging into the palm of his hand and into his fingers. 

Yusuke held his breath as he listened to the exchange, and his heart thumped wildly inside his rib cage, he came to the same conclusion as the both of them. This was their one and only shot to make it out alive, if this should fail then their lives were forfeit. Odd, he felt as though he should feel much more passionate about the probability of his own life coming to an end, but for some peculiar reason he found that he wasn’t as frazzled about the prospect of his life bleeding away. It would be just like painting a blank white canvas with crimson paint. 

There surely was a beauty in death that he couldn’t deny. As morbid as it may seem, some deaths gave off such a tranquil aura to them. Though he supposed if anyone saw his body, which would no doubt be mangled beyond recognition by the Reaper if they were caught, then it wouldn’t be so peaceful. 

It would no doubt be a macabre sight to behold. So, if he were being honest, though he wasn’t as terrified of dying here, he’d rather not perish if possible. 

Ryuji pulled his arm back, mentally prepping himself for the throw, by counting down from ten within his head. His grip held steadfast around the piece of rubble, and he prayed to the Gods he didn’t believe in to bless this throw of his. If they made it out alive, he swore that he’d live a life of a damn saint if that’s what it took to make it out of here. He’d dedicate his sole purpose only to helping people and he’d never be selfish again. He only had one shot at this, one chance, there was no room for error or complacency. He channeled all the adrenaline coursing through his body into his arm and hand. Then with the blink of an eye he launched it forward and let the rubble fly. 

It sailed right over the Reaper’s head and then some, it took only a few seconds for the rubble to clatter down the hallway. 

The Shadow froze in its place as the clattering sound of the rubble echoed through the chambers. It raised its scythe and then it took off in pursuit of the rubble distraction, seemingly believing that it would find its prey in the direction of where the sound originated from. 

Ryuji released a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, as he ducked back behind the rubble. He pressed his back against the rubble and slumped down into a sit. Taking in much needed breaths, he was just so exhausted and his entire body, not just his knee, ached with all the physical exertion. He just needed to catch his breath, just needed a five-minute respite. He didn’t know if he had the strength in him to move anywhere, not at this current point in time. Besides they would have to wait, until they couldn’t hear the clinking chains of the Reaper anymore, before they dared make another move. 

Ren watched with baited breath as the Reaper off down the hall; like an over excited and more than a little murderous puppy. He feels the tension melt off him and Yusuke let out a soft breathy laugh of relief. Ryuji did it. He made their chance! But when he opens his mouth to usher them to go, he hears a soft thud and turned just in time to see the blonde slide to the ground. 

He shares a look with Yusuke who looks just as concerned, but somehow not as surprised. Ren doesn’t think Yusuke knows what’s wrong with Ryuji, but he’s sure his artist intuition can tell that he was a little off. Yusuke goes to say something, probably ask a question, but Ren gently waved him silent. He’ll take this. Ren crouches to Ryuji’s level and places a hand on his shoulder. When they lock eyes, he gives him a proud smile. 

“You did it, Skull.” It was simply a small statement, and yet it made Ryuji beam tiredly at him and Ren felt his smile quirk just a little bigger. Ren glances at Ryuji’s injured knee again. The leg was twitching ever so slightly, probably small spasms from pain. The rest of his body seemed to want to sag into the floor too, probably from the pressure of creating their opening. Ren feels a twinge of guilt. He was going to let Ryuji save face but he doesn’t think he can do that any longer. “I can carry you,” Ren offers. Well, MAYBE he offers. He might still do it even if he says no. He’s thinking about it. He hopes it doesn’t show on his face.

The blonde’s cheeks became warm once again, Ren was in dangerously close proximity to him. Ryuji’s mind had a meltdown right then and there and went utterly blank. He stared blankly into Ren’s dark ashen eyes, becoming enchanted with them. He saw Ren’s mouth move, yet he heard no words pass his parted lips. 

His eyes flickered up to take just the slightest of peeks at his leader’s lips. He imagined that they were soft and warm, like the warm feeling you get when you press your lips against bread that was still somewhat fresh out of the oven. They were so close to one another that if they both just reduced the distance between them by a few centimeters they could— 

**_Whoa! Okay, what the actual hell! Why am I thinking about kissing my best bro?_ **

He furiously chastised himself for even letting that cross his mind. Ren and he… they were just best buds! Just dudes being bros. Right? 

Yes of course that’s all they were. That’s what they’ve been and what they’ll always be. Just best friends…. But wait… couldn’t a guy and a gal be best friends but also love one another deeper than just that at the same time? Did that mean two females or even two males could do the same? 

Damn it, now he was making his brain ache too. 

Yusuke stared incredulously at Ryuji; the blonde seemed to be out of sorts. Like he just couldn’t focus at all. 

He turned to Ren and spoke cautiously, “Perhaps we should wait for a while, carrying him would limit our mobility greatly. Also, what if we should run into other Shadows? We’d be down to just the two of us fighting, Joker. It would put us at a disadvantage if Skull is unable to join us. He’s our strongest member and we’d be hard pressed to engage in enemy combat without him. Perhaps we should lie low for a while, at least until we can no longer hear the sound of chains?” He could still hear the cluttering of the chains ever so faintly down the way. It would seem that The Reaper was still in the immediate area. 

“No,” Ryuji’s mind cleared up as Yusuke spoke, “We should probably move now, we might not have another chance. It could come back around this way and then we’ll just be damn sitting ducks.” He pushed himself upwards, but he didn’t make it all the way up, even before the loud pop of his knee he knew he was going down. He let out a subdued hiss of pain as he crumpled to the floor. 

“D-Damn it…” His voice came out strained and laced with bitterness. 

“W-What… whatever is the matter, Skull? You haven’t been injured, have you?” Alarm seeped into Yusuke’s voice, as he placed a hand on his back in a gesture of reassurance. 

“No… it’s an old one. A former teacher I had shattered my damn knee a while ago… haven’t been the same since.” Ryuji mumbled, all the former energy he had was drained from his voice. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ren still kneeling beside him, his hand extended to help him up. He took his hand and stared at him, his expression shifting into a thoughtful one. “Hey… look this is a shitty situation. I don’t want to slow you both down so… perhaps the two of you should go on withou—” 

Alarm coursed through Ren’s body like a lightning strike before giving way to defiant vehemence. “I am **NOT** leaving you,” Ren bites out, voice probably a little louder than necessary considering the situation. Ryuji and Yusuke looked shocked and honestly Ren’s a little shocked at himself too. The last time he felt such intense emotion was when Arsene came to him, and now...

As quickly as it had come, the fiery passion left, or had it just receded, simmering just under the surface, waiting? With Yusuke’s help, he pulls Ryuji up and slings the arm he was holding over his shoulder. He feels Ryuji try to pull back but he grips firmly at his wrist. “We are not leaving you,” he says, smooth and sure. “Never.” Holding onto Ryuji’s waist to take some of the weight, he starts going down the open hallway, Yusuke in front since he is now the one with the free hands. 

The artist had shot back over his shoulder a thoughtful look at him, eyes picking apart his emotions as he walked past, and Ren felt his cheeks warm, before he trained his eyes ahead. Yusuke merely hummed and kept walking, keeping an eye out for the Reaper. 

Ryuji had to beat down his pride, as he leaned against Ren. He limped along, trying not to put any weight down on his knee which was out of commission for now. The rattling of the Reaper’s chains sounded off in the distance. Fortunately, it seemed as though the scythe wielding Shadow was heading farther and farther away. They just had to figure out how to navigate the halls back towards the stairwells that would take them back to the first floor, without crossing the Reaper’s path or alerting him somehow.

His gaze trailed up towards Ren’s stoic face, and he wondered what he was thinking. His mind was quite the enigma.

As they forged ahead, Ryuji allowed his thoughts to wander, he couldn’t help but let them settle on the fact they didn’t know where Ann or Morgana was. He sincerely hoped that they’d managed to stay hidden from the Reaper and it had passed them over without incident. Yusuke took a quick glance over his shoulder, to make certain that Ren and Ryuji were keeping pace with him. If need be, he would slow his own pace to match theirs. Though from the looks of it they were keeping up well enough with him. They walked for quite a while, searching for the stairwell when to their utter discontent they had found yet another dead end that was eerily similar to the hall they’d left behind. 

Ryuji cursed underneath his breath, as he was sure that Ren and Yusuke as well, came to the conclusion that his earlier assumption was correct. The floor passages were changing and they were basically rats caught a labyrinth, being chased down by a vicious predator of which they had little hope to escape from. 

**Clink… Clink** **…CLINK**

Ryuji’s heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach, like a dead body sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The three Phantom Thieves had no choice but to move faster, and Ryuji did his damndest to not be a hindrance to them. They rounded another corner only to end up right back where they started, face to face with the large rubble pile. With nowhere else to go, they had to return to the shadows behind the rubble. They all slumped down and sat behind the rubble, holding their breaths, risking a peek here and there to see if they could spot The Reaper. The clattering of the chains became louder and louder. It seemed like it was heading right for them now. 

It was only confirmed for Ryuji when he once again peeked around the corner, and his eyes went wide as he quickly pulled back into the shadows. The Reaper was heading down the hall right towards them, and there wasn’t any way they’d be able to trick him with a rubble throw this time around.

  
**CLINK… CLINK… CLINK…**

His heart galloped fiercely, as he glanced over at Ren and Yusuke whom were equally frozen in terror. The Reaper must be only a few feet lengths away now, and it would surely discover them. Perhaps it could even sense their fear? Could that be why it lingered in the entrance of the hall earlier before he’d flung the rubble to divert it? Maybe the Shadow could detect fear within a certain radius but not actually pinpoint where the fear was originating from, unless it was closing in on it. 

**CLINKCLINKCLINK**

The blonde swore that the noise itself was pounding inside of his head. The Reaper must be just around the corner of the rubble now. Shit… It was coming closer and closer, closer to… Ryuji’s sights once more settled on Ren, whom was pressed into the shadows as much as possible. His black outfit nearly making him invisible to the eye unless one knew he was there. 

That’s right, the Reaper was coming closer to everything he wanted to protect. The Reaper was closing in on Ren. Don’t get Ryuji wrong, he also wished to keep Yusuke out of harm’s way. 

Yet, it was Ren he was most concerned for. The Reaper’s first assault had been aimed towards Ren. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, the blonde knew that the Shadow was going to go after their leader first as soon as it discovered them. 

**No.**

He couldn’t let this happen. He wouldn’t let it happen. Not while this heart was still beating within his chest. His heart beats for all innocent and suffering people in the world, but it beat for Ren most of all. As long as it continued to beat, he would protect Ren, their friends and the innocent people whom had been wronged by this world’s unfairness. 

Damn it all to Hell, he had no choice in the matter. He was the fastest sprinter of the group, if anyone could distract the Reaper and get away with their life it would be him and no one else. The other two were completely worn down to their bones. He didn’t think that they could even run for more than a few feet at best. 

He also knew that Ren and Yusuke have used up the rest of their SP when they attacked the Reaper to escape. But Ryuji, as battle hungry as he was, surprisingly had a few more SP he could spare. The only means of defense Ren and Yusuke had left was their weapons. They wouldn’t stand a ghost of a chance. So, the fight fell once again, as it did often, onto Ryuji’s shoulders. 

There were several instances in which the Phantom Thieves had been in a bind, and their victory hinged on Ryuji’s raw power. Take for instance how they’d nearly fallen to Madarame while trying to steal his treasure, and only managed to scrape by because of Ryuji. He had no choice but to face the Reaper, and lead the damn bastard away, otherwise their deaths were sealed with the blade of a scythe. 

He inhaled deeply, held the breath in his lungs, as he placed his hands on his knee and slowly popped it back into place. His approach to putting his knee back into place worked smoothly, for it didn’t make a sound. He was able to keep down any pained noises, due in part to holding his breath. 

After the urge to cry out in pain subsided, he exhaled softly, turned himself towards Ren, and he brought a hand up to lightly rest it against Ren’s cheek. Ryuji’s eyes gleamed with resignation and an unshakable resolve. He leaned over and pressed his forehead against Ren’s, as his other hand went to softly squeeze one of Ren’s hands. Their lips nearly touching. However, they didn’t connect as Ryuji moved his face up more towards Ren’s ear, and his lips came to a rest against his ear tip. In a hushed whisper he parted from him with these words, “Stay hidden while I lead it away. Then run and find the others, I’ll meet back up with you on the first floor.” His resolve wouldn’t allow him to verbalize just how terrified he was, he was like the shield of the team. 

If their shield dulled just even a smidge, then morale would plummet. He had to maintain order over his emotions, had to save face and put on a brave front. A smirk replaced the soft smile upon his face. It was the smile that he always had before he did something utterly stupid and he knew it was stupid, but he was going to do it anyway. Ryuji didn’t leave Ren any time to argue, and in the blink of an eye, he had launched himself around the corner of the rubble. He swore that he felt two sets of hands try to grasp at his Phantom Thief costume to stop him, but they were too late. He was already out in the open, right in the sight of the Reaper. 

**“PERSONA!”** Ryuji cried out, ripping off his mask, and Captain Kidd flashed into existence be for him. **“CAPTAIN KIDD, HEADBUTT!”** The attack connected and it blasted The Reaper back. 

The Reaper howled like an abomination from Hell and lurched towards Ryuji, swinging down its scythe. But Ryuji rushed forward at the same time, blocking out the agonizing throbbing in his knee, as he ducked down and slid underneath the Reaper. He sprung up and turned to face the Shadow. “Heh, well punk! You think you can catch me? Then go ahead and try! Come at me!” He taunted, whipping out his gun, and he fired a spray of bullets at the Reaper's back. And just pass the Reaper he caught a glimpse of Ren and Yusuke staring at him with disbelief. A pain blossomed in his chest, as he stared into Ren’s eyes. 

Those eyes glistened with a desperate and silent plea. He could almost hear Ren beg for him to come back. The Reaper shrieked hellishly, before it turned sharply to glare at Ryuji, with its single crimson eye. Its sight falling downwards and coming to a stop as it focused in on his knees. 

The minute Ryuji had pulled away from him, Ren felt cold, colder than even the Reaper’s embrace could be. Ryuji was suddenly gone, darting around the pile of rubble and shouting at the vicious shadow with forced bravado. Ren had poked his head up above his hiding place and shot a pleading gaze at his friend, willing for him to come back. His entire body was buzzing with electric pulses of unbridled terror as he looked on. 

Ryuji shuddered as he could feel the intensity of his leader’s gaze upon him, his smile faltered ever so slightly, he mouthed a silent, ‘I’m sorry Renren.’ 

Ren’s throat was clogged with all the words he wanted to scream, as Ryuji mouthed his silent apology. _Come back. Don’t do this. I don’t want you to die. I lo-_

Ryuji turned heel sharply and then with the last reserves of energy still within his body, he barreled down the hall, like a bullet fired from its chamber and he vanished around the corner. 

It was while he turned the corner, a horrid pang of regret settled deep within his heart. He should have said something more, or done something more with Ren, while he had the chance. The Reaper followed after Ryuji in hot pursuit. The rattling of chains rapidly faded away.

Then just like that Ryuji was out of sight and he took the Reaper with him. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annddd of course not! Why would they make any smart choices? Or in this case, why would Ryuji make smart choices? He's a dumb boy in love, and people do crazy things when they're in love. Anywayssss, if you liked this chapter, feel free to comment, leave kudos or bookmark! Don't feel obligated to do so, but it would be much appreciated to hear your feedback!
> 
> \- Midnight And Friend of The Phantom Thieves.


	3. Even You Can't Be Caught Unawares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well honey Phantom Thieves, you've got a big storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the utter shortness of this chapter. It can't be helped with how the story flows from here on out. Sorry if you're rather dissatisfied, I just hope the ending sentence of this chapter will prompt you to continue on. Also, yes I did borrow something again from Disney. This time it's lyrics, hah you thought I wouldn't do it again!? Think again~

* * *

* * *

* * *

Yusuke was as still as a rigid statue, he looked on dubiously as both Ryuji and the Reaper vanished around a corner. His breath had stilled in his lungs, and he felt like he was a soda can being crushed. He couldn’t breathe, he had forgotten how to do so. He hadn’t been able to do anything to keep Ryuji from using himself as bait for the Reaper. 

That **DAMN** fool! 

He was going to get himself killed. Surely there must have been another way to avoid confrontation with the Reaper. Surely, they could have come up with a plan, instead of acting on impulse like Ryuji had done. 

But what were they to do now? Ryuji was faster than all of them combined, he and The Reaper could be anywhere in Mementos right about now. Not even luck would be able to assist them on finding Ryuji and the Reaper, much less allow them to catch up. 

When Ren couldn’t see Ryuji anymore, that was when his body finally unlocked itself, and he jumped from the rubble and goes to chase after him, to drag him back into his arms and into safety. But a pair of hands took firm hold on his shoulders and pulled him back. Fox. Yusuke. 

Yusuke was holding him back, looking just as pale and horrified. “Let go.” Ren tried to shake his hands off, twisting to face his blue haired friend. 

**“Let go...!”** Ren desperately fought to get himself free, his heart pounding faster and faster as all the worst-case scenarios popped into his head. Every second Ren wasn’t chasing him was Ryuji getting chased by the Reaper. Every second that passed was another chance that Ryuji could be cleaved in half, or filled with bullets, or- 

Yusuke then shook him roughly, rattling his head just enough to snap him out of his hysteria. Ren panted as he locked eyes with Yusuke and the artist held him there, willing him to calm down. 

Slowly, Ren let his sanity settle back into place, but it gave way to an urge to cry. He trembled in his arms as his vision began to blur with tears, welling up hot at the corners. Taking a deep breath to harden himself, he slips out of Yusuke’s hold, blinking hard as he shifts into his leader persona; cool, calm, logical. 

“Let’s try to get back to the entrance,” he hears himself say. “We can regroup and see if we can help Ryuji together.” He has to hold himself together now and let go of his bias if he wants to get out alive with at least two instead of three. 

Yusuke’s face quivers with his own fear for his own and Ryuji’s safety and Ren feels shame ripple through him at showing a moment of weakness. He pauses for a moment, waiting for Yusuke to say something before walking down the hall quickly, trying to not to make his pace seem like he’s running. And if any tears do escape from his eyes, he doesn’t pay them any mind. They get swallowed up by the edge of his mask anyway. 

Yusuke somberly followed alongside Ren, the very thought of Ryuji being alone and up against a formidable foe, despite how strong the blonde is, was enough to warrant dread to nestle down like a parasite into his stomach. The plethora of emotions radiating off of Ren didn’t go unnoticed by the artist. 

He could tell that this scenario had left Ren shaken to the very core of his being. He’d never allowed such an outward display of emotion to escape from him before. This was the first time Yusuke had ever seen him this distraught, though he supposed he understood why that was. 

Ryuji was Ren’s best and closest friend; they were hardly seen apart from each other. So being apart now, with one uncertain of the others whereabouts and the other in mortal peril, it was a recipe for utter pandemonium. As the seconds piled on and accumulated into minutes, Yusuke could feel Ren’s emotional distress flare up. They wandered the halls for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality, it was only for five minutes. 

Finally, they managed to work their way through the shifting tunnels and escaped to the upper floor of Mementos. Where they were greeted by an overjoyed Ann who rushed over at them and promptly pulled them into a hug. And chastised relentlessly by Morgana for making them worry incessantly. Yusuke felt like he was going to lose his lunch when he didn’t see the familiar smug ass face of Ryuji. It meant that he wasn’t here and that the Reaper must still be hunting him down in a sick game of prey vs predator. 

The verbal onslaught from the feline only ceased, when he finally took notice that one of their members were missing. “Wait… where’s Skull?” Morgana inquired as he let his gaze wander, expecting the blonde idiot to stride up the stairs at any moment. A heavy and uneasy silence loomed above them like a dark and angry storm cloud, ready to burst at any moment.

Morgana’s gaze flickered back and up at Ren and Yusuke, they were disheveled and so pale that Morgana didn’t even know it was possible for them to look like dead people standing on their feet. 

But that’s exactly what they looked like, they looked like lifeless shells of former human beings. Whom had crawled out of the depths of an icy cold morgue, Ren even more so than Yusuke. 

“H-Hey! Joker and Fox! Where’s Skull?!” He repeated, the fur along his spine rising as a chill shot up it. He didn't understand why they weren't saying anything. Clearly something had happened... no... no it couldn't be... did the Reaper get Skull? "C-Come on, don't tell me..." He managed to strain out, feeling as though he was choking on his own words. 

Ren clenched his fists in an effort to remain in control, the bite of his fingers into his palm keeping him from retreating into the intrusive thoughts swirling in his head. He struggled to keep eye contact with Morgana, who had scurried up to them and was grabbing at the edge of his coat. 

“We got stuck in a dead end because of the shifting map,” Ren said, voice flat. “The Reaper blocked us off, so Skull used himself as bait to lure him away.” 

“Lure him away? Use himself as BAIT?! BY HIMSELF?!” Morgana cried out, voice shrill with alarm. “That’s a stupid idea! Did he even think about how to escape him afterwards?! Where is he now?!” 

“He told us he’d meet us back here.” 

“We’ve been sitting here for ten minutes, no one has come here but you,” Ann said, voice faint. She attempted to put on a hopeful smile for the team. “But Skull is fast, right? If anyone can outrun the Reaper singlehandedly, it’s Skull-“ 

“His knee injury is acting up.” Ren almost feels himself working on auto pilot now. “The weather and all the fighting made it so he could barely stand up. We were going to carry him out until the Reaper ambushed us again.” 

“I should have thought of the shifting of Momentos,” Morgana muttered to himself, pacing. “I completely forgot because of the Reaper. If I had known, I wouldn’t have told us to scatter and split up. I didn’t think about it at all because Panther and I came back with no problems. Stupid Mona. We were just talking about it five minutes before the Reaper showed up. How did I forget-“ 

“I’m going back for him.” Everyone turned to look at Ren, who had turned and was looking back into the depths of Mementos. Ren couldn’t do it. The thought of just leaving and coming back another day to see if Ryuji managed to hide from the Reaper for a day was impossible. He was going to rest for a minute, maybe two tops, and then he was going back to get him. He was not leaving Mementos without him. “You all don’t have to come.” 

“Now now, enough of that Joker.” Yusuke reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. “None of us are going to abandon Skull, we’re all going back, together. Because the Phantom Thieves don’t leave each other behind. You all fought tooth and nail to save me from my own denial about Madarame, you never gave up on me. So, therefore we won’t let you go it alone.” 

“Y-Yes of course!” Morgana piped up as he rushed over and came to a stand before the stairs, gazing down into the darkness below. “Besides, we would have been dead several times over if not for Skull. What kind of friends would we be if we left him to face this all alone? He’s been there to protect us, so we need to be here to protect him now.” It wasn’t often to hear such genuine emotion seeping from Morgana, but here it was. Even though he was often sassy and sharp tongued, deep down he cared so much for his team members. 

“Morgana, you’re the one that's been carrying the item bag this time around, do we have any items to recover SP?” Yusuke knelt down as he took the bag from the feline. Morgana handed it over and nodded in affirmation, he did have a few items in the bag. “Alright, let’s use whatever we have to recover our SP.” 

“I hate to say it but...” Morgana took in a deep breath, “We might have to fight the Reaper so we can all get out of here. Fortunately, we don’t have to fight it for long if we end up facing it. Just until it’s worn out. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, but with the way our luck has been, it’s highly likely. The best-case scenario is that Skull has managed to lose the Reaper, and we find him, and then we all hightail it out of here without any incident. Worst case scenario...” He trailed off, shuddering as he shook his head to chase away the negative thoughts that tried to creep into his mind. “Anyways, we just have to do what we must to ensure everyone’s safety.”

“What are we gonna do about the shifting Mementos though?” Ann asked as she chugged a drink, feeling it revitalize her energy. “We’re either going to get stuck in a loop again or it’s going to make finding Skull hard. And I don’t want to get stuck in a dead end the way the boys were.” 

“It might not be a problem. I’m sure Skull actually tried to come back here but something... held him up.” Morgana flicked an uncertain gaze in Ren’s direction. “He probably has run out of the shifting loop by now... hopefully.”

Ann crushed her can and tossed it into the darkness of Mementos. “When I get him back, I’m gonna scream at him for going off on his own and telling him NEVER to do it again or he’s getting a heel to his ass.” Topped up, Ann stretched and joined the waiting group, who was looking to Ren, waiting for him. “Ready when you are, Leader!” 

Ren stared at his team of Phantom Thieves, all banded together and smiling at him encouragingly. They were all ready to support him, support Ryuji, despite the odds stacked against them. 

He remembers a shining blue butterfly, whispering to him about confidants. Allies. But in the short amount of time he’s had, they have become more than just people with a common interest. They have become friends. Ren nodded and his personas all purred with confidence as he steps back into the darkness. “Let’s get Skull back.” 

With those words, the Phantom Thieves descended their way back into the darkness of Mementos. 

Unaware of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, once again if you would be so kind to leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark. You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated thank you!  
> -Midnight And Friend Of The Phantom Thieves


	4. Run Boy run, This World Is Not Made For You ; Run Boy Run They're Trying To Catch You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you  
> Run boy run! They're dying to stop you  
> Run boy run! This race is a prophecy  
> Run boy run! Break out from society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for what is going to occur here, you will not make me feel guilt or shame upon the content of this chapter. You knew what you were getting into when you read the tags, you knew SHIT was going to go down. Don't say I didn't warn you~

* * *

* * *

* * *

How long had he been running? Minutes, hours... days? He had no way of measuring the time. All he knew was that he’s been running for a while now. Running from the maw of death, trying to avoid it as he looked for an escape route. If he failed to meet back with the others, then Mementos would become his tomb. 

**His grave.**

Every single cell on his body burned with the potent burning of an inferno, Ryuji could not fathom to what lengths he’s covered, as he frantically dashed through the ever-shifting halls of Mementos.

All he knew now was the burning sensation that covered his entire body, begging for him to stop. But he couldn’t afford to do so, he could still hear that DAMN rattling of chains closing in on him from behind. 

There would be no lull to this deadly tango of death, not even for the briefest of moments, just so he could fill his lungs, which were starved of oxygen. But that didn’t deter him, he just kept rushing through the halls before him.

The darkness surrounding him made it quite difficult to navigate Mementos, and more than once an unwelcome sensation of DeJa'Vu infiltrated his mind. 

He knew that he must have taken several of the same paths, and the more time that trickled by, the more the paths twisted and branched off. It seemed to go on without end, or without an exit.

This fact weighed heavy in his stomach, and bile threatened to force itself up his esophagus. He pushed the feeling down and steeled himself to ignore it, he couldn’t stop a moment, not even to empty his stomach. 

At this point in time, Ryuji was running on fumes, he was a dimming flame upon a candle about to fizzle out. Yet he pushed himself to keep burning, he couldn’t give up, he had to go faster. Had to outrun death itself, had to cheat his way around it and come out on top. 

Now cheating, it wasn’t honorable, but in this situation he sure as Hell figured morality wasn’t a factor, that he had to be overly anxious about, considering the fact it was his life on the line here. Yet no matter how fast or how far he ran he just couldn’t shake The Reaper. A searing pain pulsed through his shoulder only moments after he heard the sound of a gun being fired at him. 

He felt the bullet enter the back of his shoulder and go clean through and clatter to the ground. Warm blood bubbled out of the wound, thankfully the bullet hadn’t torn through anything thay would be fatal, and it was just through his shoulder. He rounded corner after corner, ducking and weaving, managing to somehow dodge the rest of the bullets being fired off by The Reaper. 

He could hear the Reaper scraping his scythe along the floor and walls, as if taunting him. As if telling him that his death was inevitable. It almost sounded like maniacal laughter. His heart skipped several beats, as he sweated bullets. 

He didn’t know how much more he had left in him; he couldn’t even imagine it. He didn’t WANT to imagine it. The very thought of death trailing after him, biting at his back with a blade so razor sharp and merciless. He could almost feel the blade slicing into the flesh of his back at this very moment. 

That alone spurred him onward, his sprint was no longer a sprint, it was a frenzied dash. He couldn’t stop, he had to keep moving. He had to lose this damn punk and make it back to the others. He had promised Ren he would be back, he intended to keep that promise. 

And yet... 

Despite the gun wound throbbing with agony, it was his knee that was bothering him the most. He could feel it giving way, but he knew to falter now would no doubt mean certain death or grievous injury. 

Yet falter he did, and he found himself collapsed onto the floor, his entire body heaving as he drew gulps of air. The rattling chains signaling the Reaper gaining on him, the blonde cussed in frustration as he attempted to rise to his feet, but he pathetically slumped back down. His mind was spinning and all he heard was his own voice, rattling around in his head, demanding he get up and run. 

_Run, get up and run damn it! What are you doing, if you just lie here like a fucking moron, then you’re dead! Move! Move!_ ** _MOVE!_**

But he couldn’t heed those screams, his whole body felt like dead weight. Then a new pain flooded through him, a scream tore itself from his lungs, as he could feel the tip of the Reaper’s scythe breaking through the skin on the back of his calf and slicing down. 

He clenched his jaw closed tightly, as he desperately grasped at his gun, once he had a hold on it, he twisted the top of his torso as much as he could, so that he could line up a shot. He fired the gun several times, aiming for the Reaper’s eye, but missing multiple times. Yet still hitting the Shadow, to where it recoiled, and took its scythe with it. 

With a deafening howl, the Shadow took its scythe and drove it into a wall, cutting deep and long into it. Then proceeded to slice the blade across the floor, as if throwing a tantrum of sorts. The rage radiating off of it made Ryuji conclude that it must be so furious it was seeing red, and therefore its judgement was clouded. Making its strikes wildly and blindly. 

It was then that Ryuji took his chance to use his new found adrenaline to clamber his way up to his feet, and he took off again, but this time both his legs were utterly fucked. He wasn’t moving as quickly as before, and he knew that he had to hide.

Yet now that he had wounds that were seeping blood, the Reaper would just follow the trail of crimson he was leaving behind him. But he couldn’t just give up, he had to believe he could escape, or otherwise he was royal fucked. He didn’t look back, he didn’t need to, he knew the Reaper was still right behind him.

The damn Shadow just didn’t know when to take a hint and quit. Both of his legs were now throbbing in protest each time his feet connected with the concrete, but he kept his eyes ahead of him, taking path after path, turn after turn, trying with everything he had to shake the Reaper of his trail. 

The swaying and creaking of metal chains let him know that the Reaper was still after him. It was like a bloodhound, sniffing out and following the stench of his blood and fear. Every time he thought he was in the clear, the rattling of chains would prove him otherwise. 

_Faster! Faster! You have to go faster!_

Ryuji didn’t know how much time had passed between firing off nearly all his bullets, to the time he felt steel chains digging into his kneecap, sweeping him off of his feet. He was hoisted into the air upside down. He was jostled like a limp ragdoll, and turned around to face the Reaper. 

He stared up into the cold crimson eye of the Shadow. He went to fire his gun again, to try and escape, but his gun was no longer clutched in his hand. Instead it was lying on the floor below him, and he couldn’t hope to reach it.

Then... his knee was throbbing with sheer white-hot pain, as the chains pulled taut around it. The chains dug deep into his skin like the jaws of a rabid animal. And the pressure upon his kneecap was far too fierce for it to handle.

It was just like Kamoshida breaking his leg all over again, except this agony was even more all-consuming. He knew he’d opened his mouth to let out a strangled and wounded wail, but he couldn’t hear anything. He could only hear the roaring of his blood rushing through him. 

**_Fuck, fuck it hurts, oh Hell! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please make it---_**

His world went dark and then he found himself on cold and unforgiving floor. And then even more pain dug deep into him, this time on his shoulder that didn’t bear the bullet wound. He could feel the scythe carving its way through his flesh.

Fresh blood spilled from the new wound, and it felt as if someone had lit his shoulder on fire. He ground his teeth together, barely keeping back a cry of utter anguish. Once the pain retracted, Ryuji somehow managed to yet again find the strength to get up and turn to face his aggressor. 

He barely had any time to call out for his Persona to block the Reaper’s next attack. Then he was moving again, his knee locking up on him several times, but he just couldn’t stop. One foot forward, then the next. 

_That’s right, keep moving._ _Keep running, run as far as you can, don’t give up. Don’t give in. Never give in._

To give in would be to accept his death, and like Hell he was going to do that. He had so much to live for, he had **SOMEONE** to live for. He couldn’t go down without a fight. Move, just move.

That’s all he had to do. As long as he was running, he was breathing, as long as he was breathing, his heart was beating, and as long as his heart was beating, he was alive. 

Chains burst forth from behind them, and it wrapped around his waist. He didn’t even have time to gasp out in surprise before he was harshly yanked back and towards the Shadow. The Shadow lifted him up high into the air and then slammed him down onto his side, it happened all too fast for Ryuji to follow.

All he knew was the prickles of nerves popping off inside of him. He was slammed down again and again...so many times that he lost count. He was hurled across the floor, and slid quite a ways, leaving him stunned for a few fleeting seconds. He could feel his arm, side and leg burning from the friction. 

_Don’t give in... get up... get up... you have to...Ren’s waiting for you._

Ryuji scrambled up to his feet, now on complete auto pilot and stumbled forth. He could hardly feel anything now. The Reaper must have used a plethora of its energy to slam him down like that, because even though he’d become sluggish, and he couldn’t move any faster than a brisk jog, the Reaper hadn’t made a move.

But all of his efforts were in vain. 

He fell once more, and stared off into the distance, and what he saw in front of him nearly caused him to go into full on cardiac arrest. After all that running, all he had managed to come to was... a dead end.

It was the end of the line, there was nowhere else for him to run. He slammed his fist down onto the floor, several times until the skin on his knuckles split open and bled. 

With sheer spite coursing through his veins like venom, he forced himself to get up again, and he leaned against the wall. His gaze tore away from the dead end and back towards the entrance. The damn clinking of those accursed chains drawing nearer. Then the Reaper appeared before him, it lunged forward and its scythe swung down with ferocity. 

In that split second, Ryuji whipped out his metal pipe and used it to block the attack, stumbling back. The blood from his wounds splattering the floor and walls, as he was forced back. There was just a short window of opportunity, but Ryuji took it, the Reaper’s scythe missed coming in contact with the pipe, and became lodged in the floor. 

While it was distracted with freeing it, the blonde side stepped around it and made a beeline down the hall, if he could just get lost in the ever shifting passage ways, he’d be able to escape and- 

A piercing pain erupted upon his back, the cold bite of steel and rust burrowed itself deeply into his back, and down it. The impact of the scythe tearing and rending through the flesh on his back sent him tumbling forward and down he went again.

Chains wrapped around his ankles and yanked him back towards the Reaper. More pain coursed through him as the scythe was brought back down again, this time again on the shoulder opposite to the one that was shot, and right through the blade wound from earlier. It went right through skin and muscle and he could feel the blade piercing through to the other side. 

He was certain if he had been standing, he would have seen the tip of the blade jutting out of the front of his shoulder. The blade tore right back out of his shoulder, and he took the only seconds he had to roll out of the way of the next strike. 

By some miracle the blonde had returned to his feet, and blocked strike after strike. The Reaper turning him back around and corralling him towards the dead end. Metal screeched against metal, and Ryuji’s pipe was cleaved right in two, having shattered under pressure. Ryuji barely managed to move back in time to avoid the scythe from being lodged right into his skull.

The warmth of life was seeping out of him, just as his blood pooled on the floor beneath him. Ryuji didn’t have any cards left to play except for Captain Kidd. He choked out his name, and he appeared, just as worn down and tattered as he felt. Yet even still, his Persona blocked attack after attack, until it all accumulated to a breaking point. 

With one last blow with the Reaper’s slice, Captain Kidd dissipated, and Ryuji was hurled backwards as the scythe caught his skin, ripping down from his left shoulder to his right hip. He was flung backwards like a punching bag, and he slammed into the wall of the dead-end. 

**_CRACK!_**

Ryuji’s skull exploded with agony upon the impact, and all his oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs. The world flickered in and out of his vision, before he felt himself crumpling to the floor. His body slid down the wall, until he was almost lying flat on his back on the floor. Yet his shoulders and head leaned up against the wall, and he found himself staring up and into the Reaper’s single eye. 

Darkness swarmed at the edge of his vision, and slowly the Reaper outstretched a hand and removed his Phantom Thief mask. He watched as the Reaper’s hand clasped around the mask, cracks beginning to appear in the mask. The Reaper turned away from him, his crimson blood staining the entire blade of the Shadow's scythe, and then with a blink of Ryuji’s eyes the Reaper was gone, vanished out of sight as if it had never been. 

_Get up.... get up....ge..._

He couldn’t feel anything. There was nothing left, no more reserves for him to draw from, they were all empty. He couldn’t move, despite his commands, his limbs just wouldn’t register movement. 

He was no longer running... and he just couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs. That means his heart was going to slow down, it was going to stop. He wouldn’t be alive for much longer. Even if he had someone to live for, he just couldn’t see through the bleakness of his situation how he was going to live.

He was going to die here... wasn’t he? If the Reaper left, then it must know that its work was done. Soon Ryuji’s life would slip away and it would belong to the Reaper. The damn Shadow had left him for dead, it had left him to wallow in this torment, until he took his last breath. 

_That fucking bastard..._

The world around him began to fade in and out, and taking in oxygen, a task once to simple, became such an arduous task. His breaths devolved from shaky and heavy, to shallow and frail in the span of minutes. This wasn’t the kind of rest he had in mind when he wished to rest to his heart’s content. 

_Damn it..._

Ryuji could feel his cheeks become wet with warm and salty tears; he was going to die. He was actually going to die, and what’s worse is that he was going to die without ever doing a damn thing with his feelings for Ren. What a coward he was, an absolute fucking coward. He was such an idiot, such a bloody fool. Ren was going to be heart broken, and it would be all his fault.

He was going to hurt Ren in the worst way imaginable, and he was sickened by the very truth of it all. Then there were his friends, he was going to hurt them as well, he was going to cause them pains as well, but they’d get over it. He wasn’t that important to them; they wouldn’t suffer for long. Not like Ren would, Ren would probably shut himself down and cut off contact with the others. 

Ren had always been quite the loner; Ryuji had learned that he didn’t often open up to others. He had told Ryuji things he’d never told anyone before, not even his own parents. So, what would happen if Ryuji died? 

The ex-track member knew, Ren would shut himself away from it all, and be alone in his misery. And it was Ryuji that would bring him to that low, and if that wasn’t a reason for Ryuji to hate himself, then he didn’t know what was. 

If he could kick his ass for his stupidity he would, and any wounds he inflicted upon himself would be ten times more egregious than anything The Reaper could divvy out. Perhaps he deserved this death? For all his foolishness, it was like years and years worth of karma was coming to bite his head off.

He didn’t give a damn, karma may do as it liked, it wouldn’t be long before he was stone, cold, dead and rotting in this forsaken place. Soon his body would sleep in these chambers forever, or perhaps his friends would find him? Would they leave his body there to waste away? He wouldn’t blame them if they did, it would be a bitch in a half to explain to the authorities on how he died and his mother... 

**Oh hell his mother...**

It was best if she never knew of his death. He hoped beyond hope that if they did find him, they didn’t bring him home. He wanted them to lie through their teeth that he’d left after a few hours of hanging out, and then they hadn’t seen or heard from him since. He wanted to be labeled missing, to always give his mother the slimmest of hopes he’d one day walk through the door, wrap his arms around her, smiling and announcing boisterously he was home. Just as he always did. 

_I’m so sorry, mom. Your little boy isn’t coming home..._

A muted sob fell out of him, as he thought back on everything that led his life to this point. His thoughts came to a stop on his friends once more and he could see their faces as clear as day, and his memories of them together flashed across his mind like an old-time picture film.

He could hear their voices, see their smiles, and feel their warmth. It was the only warmth he still felt, as ice cold as his body was. There was just this tiny flickering ember of warmth, right in his chest that just kept flickering. With a trembling hand, Ryuji reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he could have used it earlier to escape the Metaverse but he refused it.

Like hell he’d leave his friends all alone in this damn place. Besides, he wouldn’t have had anytime to escape using that method. With shaking and stiff fingers, he opened up his contacts and pressed on Ren’s name. 

He then attempted to type out a message because if he was going to die, he had to say something even if it was through text. He couldn't just leave all the words he had for Ren left unspoken. However, the beck and call of darkness fogged down his brain, and he couldn’t focus. 

He didn’t know when his phone slipped from his hands, all he knew was that it fell to the floor besides him with a dull thud, and that the message was saved as a draft.

_'Message saved as draft: Ren, I don't know how to sa y thi is, but I... I'm so sorry, I'm I'm dy-dyi- dying. H-He go got m e, that bas tard g got me. I'm so so sorry, by-.... by the ti me you re read this I'll be go gone. So I...I jus just wa nted to te tell you somethin. I c ca nt let this go un unsaid, I have to te tell yo u somehow, cause da damn it. I won't re st eas y if I never get this off my ch est. I lo I lov--'_

He stared at it, the light in his eyes starting to dim, and he watched as the last of the battery life drain from the phone until it shut down. 

And as soon as the screen went dark... 

His world faded away into darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you utterly despised this chapter, and are crying oceans of tears, GOOD. Let me and my Friend steal all those feels! This is what we've been after, this is OUR treasure! Thank you so much for providing it! 
> 
> Ah I did love writing the fight between Ryuji and The Reaper, it was one of my FAVORITE scenes in the entire rp to dish out.~
> 
> Well uh yeah... I'm not crying or nothing. Trust me this didn't bother me in the slightest to write! I had such a marvelous time in... in writing....
> 
> AHHHHH MY POOR BABY RYUJI I AM SO SORRY! MIDNIGHT LOVES YOU! I MUST THROW MYSELF TO THE GROUND FOR FORGIVENESS, I'M A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING!
> 
> I CAN'T LIVE MY SHAMMMEEEE! I CAN'T LIVE WITH MY SHAMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE----
> 
> I can live with my shame.
> 
> But at what cost? With my heart rended into dust.
> 
> That's it. That's the cost
> 
> if you would be so kind to leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark. You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated thank you!
> 
> \- Midnight And Friend Of The Phantom Thieves


	5. Brushed Out Of The Light And Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crimson painted along the halls, crimson painted upon the walls, crimson painted all over.  
> Crimson painted Skulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but not sorry at the same time~  
> This chapter name doesn't come from any particular source, I just thought of it on a whim.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Morgana led the group through the halls, keeping his ears perked up, listening for any sign of the Reaper or for Ryuji. But ever since they’d arrived back at the floor they’d left; he hadn’t heard a single clatter indicating the Reaper was still around. Nor had he heard anything that sounded human. 

The feline couldn’t shake off the dread that clung to him, and he kept taking glances back at Ren, Ann and Yusuke. 

“Mona?” Yusuke finally broke the tense silence, “Do you hear anything?” He hadn’t picked up on any noises either. The entire floor just seemed empty and devoid of anything. There weren’t even other Shadows about. 

Morgana came to a stop, and stared down the halls in front of them, not hearing any noises or seeing any sign of life, Shadow or Human, otherwise. He shook his head, as he turned to face them. “No... I haven’t heard anything. Not even the chains of the Reaper.” 

Ren stepped further into the darkness to look around. His eyes continued to scan over the area. Once, twice, and then again, trying his best to find any sign of where Ryuji went. He had even tried calling him once, but no one answered. 

Ann tip toed over and gently patted his back. “Don’t worry. We’ll find him,” she said softly. “When we do, I bet he’s going to be really happy to see us and say that we all owe him ramen for one on oneing the Reaper.” 

Ren couldn’t help but let out a laughing scoff. Ann grinned and continued as they once more started walking, not about to stop trying to lift the heavy air even just a little. 

“Oh, maybe we’ll even go back to that expensive buffet we went to when we first made our name? He’s going to pile his plate extra high and then not be able to eat it all. Bet you he’ll eat every type of meat there is there, says he needs the protein or some sportsy stuff.” 

Ren snickered, feeling a little better. He can see Ryuji doing that. They both always ate out together whenever they had time. Ryuji had showed him all his favorite eating spots and hilariously declared them all ‘the best place in town’. 

Honestly, after this, Ren is going to treat him to _every single place in town_ for a week. He’s going to make him the best coffee he can manage when they leave and then spoil him rotten for a week. Then he’s going to actually hug him and tell him how much he means to him because Ren doesn’t express his feelings enough and he nearly ran out of chances today. 

He’s going to tell him how much it means to him that Ryuji believed him when no one else did when he moved here. How, even though he never fully believes it when Ryuji says he’s going to punch the face of everyone who wronged him, because the feat is obviously impossible, but it still touches him deeply that Ryuji is willing to go such lengths. Ren thinks that Ryuji is kind and brave and he makes his heart _flutter_ and- 

“Look!” Morgana’s sudden cry cuts Ren’s thoughts short and plunges him back into reality as he stares at what he’s pointing at. Multiple deep scratch marks were lining the ground and trailing off into the darkness. 

Looking at them reminds Ren of the Reaper’s scythe and black chains trailing on the ground. “I think the Reaper went this way.” It remained silent. The Reaper is still no longer here.

So, what does that mean for Ryuji...? 

“Come on let’s go!” Morgana carried onward, following the trail of deep scratches on the floor. They led deeper into Mementos, so that could only mean that Ryuji must have gotten turned around in the shifting networks of pathways. The silence surrounding them grew heavier still, and it was suffocating to say the least. The indentations on the floor great more consistent and deeper.

Either it be by dumb luck or by some miracle, they never strayed from the trail. Either the storm in reality had ceased, or it had calmed down enough to stop the halls from morphing. Yusuke studied the markings, they had no rhyme or reason, the marks struck him as wild and ravenous. 

Yet still, they appeared somehow calculated despite that. He listened to Ann and Ren joke around lightly to make light of the dark heaviness that haunted them. As they moved along and turned a corner, Yusuke’s attention was captured by dark droplets upon the floor. He wasn’t certain what they could be, but there was quite a lot of them scattered around. 

Morgana had noticed the droplets too, but he figured it might be residue from Shadows they’d defeated prior. So, he paid them no more than a passing glance. It wasn’t until they came upon another hall, and when he felt his left hind paw dip into something warm and thick, that he came to an abrupt halt. 

His gaze snapped down and there was a small puddle of dark liquid. The darkness making it rather difficult to tell at first glance what it was. He stumbled back a bit, before he lowered his right front paw down to scoop some of the substance onto it. When he brought his paw closer to his face, it was soaking wet and stained dark crimson. 

**_It was blood._ **

The puddle of blood suggested that someone had fallen there, and been there just enough to leave a pool, before getting up and rushing off. Considering the fact that a thin trail led away from the puddle and into the darkness beyond it. And that someone had to be none other than Ryuji. 

A chill rushed through him like the winds of winter, as he stared at the blood on his paw. His ears flickered at the sound of footsteps, the others had caught up to him and stopped behind him. 

“J-Joker… guys… l-look.” Morgana began as he turned to face them and held out his blood-stained paw, and pointed at the small puddle of blood at the floor with the other. 

“Bl-Blood.” 

This indicated Ryuji was injured, though to what extent he couldn’t say. 

Ren couldn’t stop himself, it was an impulsive reaction. The minute he heard the word ‘blood’, he took off in a sprint, following the trail of drops smeared on the floor. He vaguely heard the cries of alarm from his teammates, maybe someone begging him to come back, but he couldn’t hear it above the ringing in his ears.

For a second, the blood began to taper off and Ren was caught between the despair of losing the trail and hope that Ryuji was no longer badly injured when suddenly the blood reappeared tenfold, even worse than the puddle further back. Ryuji got injured not once, but twice. No, even more than that by the looks of what he was seeing. 

_No. No...!_

He can’t take it anymore. He keeps running, not having the mind to wait for his teammates whom he can hear chasing behind him. Where is his best friend, Ryuji? Where is Ryuji?! There’s so much blood. Could he handle losing that much blood? Suddenly Ren slips and falls with a painful tumble, so fast he didn’t even have time to shout with surprise.

He gets up with a groan, thinking he slipped on the slippery blood trail, only to come to face an iron pipe that is badly dented and cleaved in half. Ryuji’s pipe. Even more blood underneath it. Ren didn’t even need to imagine what happened. He knew. With the last of Ryuji’s defenses gone, he couldn’t be any further now. Ren staggered up and wobbled down the hall, head throbbing and ankle sore. 

The little light that Mementos had to offer lit up the end of the path before him, which halted at a dead end. And leaning against the dead end, surrounded by crimson... 

Ren fell again to his knees. 

He had found him. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Morgana had rushed after Ren, calling his name frantically, but to no avail. So, he gave up trying and just followed after as quickly as he could manage. As he rushed through the tunnels after their leader, there was just blood. 

As far as the eye could see, puddles, smears and splatters across the floor and walls. There was just so much blood… far too much blood. Morgana felt as though he’d be sick, but he pressed forward. Yusuke had fallen to the back of the group, though he was trying his best to keep up. 

Yet the more blood they discovered, the more his stomach lurched and twisted. At this rate he was going to lose his lunch, he swallowed down bile and forced himself to move. All this blood suggested one thing and one thing alone, either they were going to find Ryuji deceased or he was on the verge of slipping into death’s eternal embrace. He took a furtive glance over at Ann, she was pale and he could see her body trembling as she moved along. 

Morgana turned a corner only to see Ren slumped down upon his knees, but before he even saw what their leader was seeing, he felt his paw tap against something. It was Ryuji’s mask, it was in rough shape, stained dark with crimson, and it looked like it was going to fall apart. He picked it up and came up to Ren's side, only for the mask to slip from his paws, and nearly shatter into two pieces when it landed on the floor. 

The feline's eyes grew as wide as the moon. 

There Ryuji was, slumped up against the dead end, seemingly lifeless. There was a large pool of blood underneath him and blood spatter all the way up the wall behind him. There was nothing to indicate he was still alive. 

“S-Skull!?” Morgana called out, his voice coming out in a strained and jumbled mess, he took a step forward. “Skull…?” The cat called again, still receiving no answer from the blonde.

"Ry-Ryuji?” His voice was not even a whisper. He knew he shouldn’t be speaking Ryuji’s true name in the Metaverse, but it just slipped out against his will. 

Ann and Yusuke were the last to arrive, and like the artist thought, he recoiled away from the group and proceeded to vomit. Leaning against the wall, wanting nothing more than to look away from the macabre scene, yet he couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

Ann’s insides turned to jelly as he stood next to Morgana, staring at the cracked mask. “His mask is off,” she whispered, her voice not willing to go any louder. 

“Where is his persona?” 

After recovering from dispelling his stomach, Yusuke wiped his mouth with his sleeve and approached Ryuji. He knelt down and placed two fingers against Ryuji’s neck, checking for a sign of a pulse. He waited and waited… There was none. He couldn’t feel anything, not even the faintest of pulses. 

“Fox…?” Morgana went up to Yusuke’s side, “Is… is there… did you find a pulse?” The artist's entire body was rigid as he stared down at Ryuji’s snow-white face. When Yusuke’s head lowered and he averted his gaze, Morgana took it as a sign that he hadn’t. His ears lowered as he stared at the ground in shock. 

No way… there was just no way. This couldn’t be happening, Ryuji couldn’t be dead, this had to be some sort of sick and twisted cruel illusion. Yet all the wounds Ryuji bore, and all the blood he’d lost only solidified the harsh truth to Morgana that he must be gone. 

Morgana turns to Ren, who looks as though he was going to fall apart right then and there. He crept up to Ren, who hasn’t moved from his spot on the floor. He forlornly offers the mask up. 

“Joker...?” 

Ren turns his head and stares at the mask. He gingerly takes it and kneels down nexe to Yusuke, looming over Ryuji’s pale form. He reaches out and strokes his fingers over Ryuji’s cheek, brushing away the dried blood crusted on pale skin. He spies Ryuji’s phone lying dead next to him. Was he trying to call for help? Or leave a final message? 

“Skull.” Ren whispers out. Ryuji doesn’t respond. “Skull.” Ren calls a little louder as he leans down and lifts Ryuji up, cupping the back of his head and neck. He’s so limp, like a doll with its strings cut. “Ryuji, wake up.” 

Ryuji’s mask having slipped out of his hand lying forgotten on the floor, as Ren cradles Ryuji’s head close to his chest, burying his face into his hair. He shifts his body, so he could lean back against the wall. He could feel the fading warmth of Ryuji’s blood seep through his clothes and stain his back. He gathered Ryuji up, so that he was lying across his lap. Ryuji’s head slumped limply against his chest. 

“Wake up. Wake up...!” His voice begins to crack and quiver, as he whispers his pleas over and over into his hair. It wasn’t meant to be like this. 

_We were supposed to be great Phantom Thieves together. You were supposed to meet us at the entrance. You were supposed to be with me forever._

“Don’t leave me,” Ren sobs, all facade of being collected gone. All he feels is empty and broken. “Don’t leave me. Wake up, don’t leave me...!” 

Yusuke moved away from Ren, wanting to give him room to grieve over Ryuji. Tears pricked at the corner of his own eyes as he lowered his head down into the palm of his left hand. A bitter and humorless chuckle escaped him. 

“This… this isn’t funny at all. What the h-hell…” He inhaled shakily as he removed his hand from his face and looked at Ren cradling Ryuji to him.

“What kind of sick and twisted reality is this…? Why would life paint such a cruel and unjust reality, why?” He removed his mask and let his tears flow. 

He just couldn’t wrap his head around this tragic outcome. How had it all gone so wrong? “This… this must be some fabrication, some distorted counterfeit.” He shook his head in denial, how could this be the fate that life wanted to paint for Ryuji and the other Phantom Thieves 

How dare it bring the brush of death and stroke Ryuji out of the picture. How dare the final curtain fall over and take him from them. How dare it darken such a young, bright and wild youth. 

Ann inhaled and exhaled shakily, her entire world turned upside down, and she was left floundering.

Morgana settled down besides Ren, and shut his eyes tightly, tears brimming up and seeping out of his eyes. No matter how tightly they were shut, the tears kept flowing forth. He curled his tail around himself and just silently cried. He opened his eyes, vision blurred, and he looked up at Ann, who looked like she was about to fall to her knees in despair. He finally shook his head in response to her earlier question that he'd disregarded.

He didn’t know where Captain Kidd had gone.

His only guess was that if Ryuji was deceased then his Persona had ceased to be as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh yeah.... I'll just see myself out the door. LATER!
> 
> {{MyheartisslowlybreakingwiththisIcannotbelieve}}
> 
> if you would be so kind as to leave a comment, kudos or a bookmark. You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated thank you!
> 
> \- Midnight And Friend Of The Phantom Thieves


	6. Come Now, Gather Around Behold Such A Saddening Tale ; Come Now, Leave Not Behind Your Handkerchief It May Keep You Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time long long ago, there lived a young Thief in the land  
> Ah yes, he came to love a Trickster, so the story goes  
> "No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"  
> "Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "
> 
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> Come now, open your eyes look up to blood in the sky  
> Come now, do not forget The Reaper is the final judge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a roller coaster of emotions.  
> Title of this chapter comes from Witch Hunt, a Vocaloid song. Just change a few lyrics and BADA BING BADA BOOM! Excellent title and summary for ALL THE ANGST YOU COULD IMAGINE~

* * *

* * *

* * *

Darkness… it stretched on before him. Within the abyss he laid, floating and adrift. The darkness had been so frigid before, yet now a warmth crept in. He could feel it wrap itself around him, and it chased back the chill that flowed through the darkness. After the warmth there was something else too, a far-off sound, no not just one. 

There were many whispering sounds, he hadn’t heard anything since being cast into this darkness, so when the whispers came, he strained to listen. The whispers grew louder and louder, until the distortion around them faded, and he could hear them all clearly.

Especially one voice in particular that pierced through his heart and nearly shattered it to pieces. 

It was them… his friends. 

They all sounded so… so lost and so broken. But Ren, oh hell, he sounded so much worse than the others combined. He did hear them, but he just couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. What the hell was going on? He concentrated, allowing his frazzled mind wander about. 

And all at once everything that happened came back to Ryuji. That’s right, they’d been at Mementos, and they had come across a treasure chest, then the Reaper had come, they’d all split up to flee… he had lured the Reaper away and then… 

Then he had died. 

Or so he believed, but a dull ache that covered every inch of his body proved otherwise. He was still alive, but for how much longer? Ryuji’s eyes were the first to cooperate with his brain’s demands to regain dominion over his body again. Though they only opened not even half way, because his eyelids were so heavy. 

And he was so tired… so very fucking tired. It was then he took in his surroundings, all of his teammates were huddled together, with their eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back their tears. Yusuke’s head was angled down at the floor, Morgana held his paws to his face, Ann was sitting next to Morgana, wiping away her own tears and Ren… 

Ren’s face was currently buried into Ryuji’s blonde locks. Ryuji just couldn’t stand how miserable they all looked. Damn it… why didn’t he die before they got here? If only he had done so before their arrival, he wouldn’t be watching or hearing them suffer like this. Well there wasn’t any use in complaining about it, instead he would take this with grace. At least he’d be able to talk with all of them, probably for the last time. 

It was a bitch to make his hand move but he managed it, and he felt around until he found Ren’s cheek and rested his hand against it. The nickname he used for Ren all too often, tumbled from his lips, in the form of a frail and threadbare whisper. He hadn’t the energy to speak any louder, this was all he could give. Breathing was hard enough for him to do as it was, and talking was almost too much. He was shocked, that he was even able to move his damn hand in the first place as well, given how feeble of a state he must be in. 

“Renren…” 

Ren’s head shot up so fast his neck cracked, and pain throbbed across his shoulders. His hand caught the hand that threatened to fall, gripping it tight as he took a deep gasping breath. Could it be? 

“Ryuji...” 

He looked like he was hanging on by a thread. Ren leaned his face in close. His eyes are barely open, almost unseeing. If he was breathing, it was so faint and shallow that if Ren didn’t feel the faint puff on his cheek, he wouldn’t have picked it up. “We’re here. You-“ 

“Wait. Skull is alive? Guys, Skull’s alive!” Ann crowds in close, pushing Yusuke over just a bit, so she could stand by him. “You gave us all a big scare, you know that?! You-!” 

“Panther.” At Ren’s word, Ann cut herself off and shook her head, hand going to her mask. 

“Got it.” Carmen appeared behind her and leaned over everyone. “Diarama!” Healing green light seeped into Ryuji’s body, attempting to heal the damage. But there was so much of it and Ryuji had already bled so much. At best, it would’ve made breathing a _little_ easier for him, but from the answering groan of pain it seemed it just made him more aware of the pain his body is in. She’s just prolonging his torture. “I don’t think this is working,” Ann fretted, feeling awful as Ryuji groaned again in pain. “This is too much for me. Should I do it again? I’ll cast it as many times as you want! Maybe Mona and I can even heal him together!” 

Morgana leaped to his feet, “Ri-Right!” He hadn’t been expecting Ryuji to still be alive, after Yusuke had failed to find a pulse, he was certain Ryuji was deceased. “Come on out! Zorro!” His Persona manifested behind him, “Come on Panther, let’s do it in sync! Three, two, one! Diarama!” He heard Ann call out her own spell as well, and Zorro and Carmen combined their healing spell. The healing magic spread over Ryuji’s skin and wounds and settled deep down within. 

The agony that Ryuji had woken up to had begun to recede, though the exhaustion didn’t fade nor did the chill that encompassed his body from head to toe. His body tremored lightly as he sluggishly shifted himself so he could press his body up against Ren as much as physically possible. His hands tingled numbly and felt like they’d been frozen over with a thin sheet of ice. His gloves not doing any favors in warming them up. Though when Ren clasped his hand, there was the slightest ember of warmth that sparked up in his palm. He attempted to curl his hand around Ren’s, though his grip was feather light.

Damn it… Even though he could feel his wounds closing up, they stopped just short of being fully healed, and he was still on the edge of life and death. His lungs stilled for just a moment, and he dispelled a session of feeble coughs. There was a metallic tang in his mouth, and he swallowed down what he assumed to be blood. Not realizing that some of it had crept out and began seeping from the corner of his mouth. 

“S-Sorry… I got ca-carless, wen-went the wrong way. He was fa-faster than I…I thought.” The remaining light of life that still shimmered within his eyes dimmed. 

He was fading fast… 

Memories flashed through Ryuji’s mind, flitting all about. They had no rhyme or reason; it was just a picture show of random events.

_From meeting Ren, to coming across Morgana in Kamoshida’s palace, to Ryuji forming his pact with his Persona. Then he was at a restaurant scarfing down ramen like a wild wolf, while Ren looked at him revulsion across his face in the form of a disapproving scowl, but with amusement glittering in those enchanting eyes of his._

_Then Shiho’s suicide, to Ann’s Persona awakening, then to Kamoshida’s defeat, then it skipped all the way to their first meeting with Yusuke. All of those memories played before him, and he felt his heart squeeze with the knowledge that he’d never make any more memories with them after this._

It was Ren hushing him as he lightly squeezed his hand, that made the memories dissolve and recapture his attention. “Not your fault.” Ren’s voice low enough that only Ryuji picked up on his words. 

A scowl formed upon Morgana’s face as he realized that even though they’d healed Ryuji’s wounds to an extent, he’d probably lost far too much blood. “Don’t tell me that the wounds the Reaper inflicted are too much for even our magic to heal!” He could feel anxiety bubbling up within him. He directed his worried frustrations at no one in particular. He just had to let it out. 

“Here! Let’s try a healing item as well.” Yusuke shot his arm down into the item bag, and fished around for something they could use. 

“No… that won’t work… he’s lost too much blood.” Morgana’s voice lowered; it was dulled with dejection. He turned his sights back towards Ren and Ryuji, knowing that depending on how much blood the blonde had lost would determine his fate.

"Let's prevent him from losing anymore, I think we've healed him all we can. We've got some medical wraps in the bag, let's do our best to patch his wounds. There's still hope to save him if we prevent him from losing more blood." Though he said that, his voice lacked in confidence, it was more like he was trying to convince himself that they could save him more than anything else.

He took the medical wrapping from Yusuke when he brought them out, "Hold still Skull..." The feline said softly but firmly, as he began to wrap his leg up. 

"Panther, you try and patch up wherever you can. You too Fox, and Joker? Keep him as still as possible. Moving will only cause more blood to flow from his wounds." 

Ren kept Ryuji lying as still as he could in his lap while Ann and Yusuke tried their best to bandage his numerous large wounds. Ryuji would instinctively wince away every time they laid their hands on him and Ren would have to keep his hands on his shoulders to hold him in place. 

Ann struggled to wrap up the huge gash on his chest, but she wasn’t even halfway with the bandages she worked with soaked through with his blood.

“I’m sorry, Skull,” Ann apologized yet again as Ryuji cried out weakly in pain when she tried to hold the wound shut with her hands. Her hands shook as she pressed more gauze to his chest, biting her lip as he whimpered. 

“I-I’m trying to be as gentle as I can. I- hey, is he falling asleep again?” She had flicked her eyes up as Ryuji’s eyes began to flutter shut, either with exhaustion or pain. 

“He **_can’t_ ** fall asleep,” Morgana said firmly, patting his leg to try and rouse him. “Joker, talk to him. Don’t let him sleep. He **_has_ ** to stay awake.” 

Ren blinked owlishly at him. Talk? That... was going to be a little hard. Normally Ryuji was the motor mouth, talking about nothing and everything while Ren happily listened. Now he was so silent and the roles were reversed and Ren had no idea what to say.

“Um.” _Very eloquent, Ren. Nice starter._ What is wrong with him? While running, he was thinking about all the things he was going to tell him when they met again, and yet now the moment is here and the words won’t come out right.

“Do you want to sleep over when we leave?” He blurted out instead. He paused for a second as if waiting for a reply before remembering that Ryuji really shouldn’t be speaking. He hates that he feels like he’s just talking to himself. 

“I picked up some new movies I think you’ll like and we can watch them together. Those over the top action films you find funny for some reason.” He flounders for a moment, grasping for anything. “Ah, I don’t think we have a spare bed or futon though. You can share with me, if you don’t mind. We might squish Morgana though.” 

“Hey!” The feline gasped with mock offense, with a haughty huff. 

Underneath Ren, he hears a soft sound. A laugh, weak as it is, and he looks down to see Ryuji smiling. 

_He’s listening._

Ren finds himself smiling back, the words coming a little easier. “I want to spend more time with you,” he says. “Just spending time, no thief business. You were my first friend. Not just here but... anywhere. You mean alot to me.” Ren takes a shuddering breath in when he realizes it’s beginning to sound like a goodbye speech. He doesn’t mean for it to be but... 

He glances down again to see that Ryuji had opened his eyes and he’s _looking at him_. Or trying to. Ren gulps. “You’re special to me.” There. He said it. “Really special. So, we’re going to leave. All of us, together.” 

Just stay awake, huh? Right, he could do that, totally, it wasn’t like he was dying or nothing here, oh wait right. Ryuji listened intently as Ren spoke to him, their gazes locked with one another. 

The frail laughter that had bubbled out of him left him winded, and he had to focus on taking in more oxygen. His heart fluttered, though he didn’t know if it was from its futile attempts to keep pumping, or from Ren’s words. He’d only managed to comprehend a few of the words. 

From what he could gather, Ren wanted him to stay over for the night, he yearned to spend more time with him and that he was special to him.

Those feelings were mutual on Ryuji’s end, and how he longed to spend more time with Ren, and he was so special to him as well. But he knew that the seconds were marching on to his death, he could feel his body slowly shutting down, inch by inch. 

The tingling numbness ate away at any nerves he had left to feel with, leaving only a frigidness in its wake. 

Fuck... 

He didn’t want to die, he wanted to stay with Ren. Ren was his best friend and a whole lot more. It took him so long to realize it, and he wished and willed it to be from better circumstances than this but knew it was far too late. 

It took him until he was lying at Death’s door to navigate his own feelings to come to the conclusion he was in love with Ren. So deeply and utterly, truly in love with him. 

He knew he probably shouldn’t speak but he did so anyways, “Y-Yeah...le-let’s do that...Renren. Heh, you’re....s-spec...” He trailed off, as he could sense the fact his eyelids were growing ever heavier, he managed to keep his eyes open by sheer will alone.

If he wasn’t so pale, and his cheeks could heat up with blood rushing to them, he’d be as red as a damn cherry. He wanted to return Ren’s words, but they caught in his throat, so instead he decided to make light of the situation. “Y-You all ow-owe me r-r-ram-ramen for one o-on onei-oneing the Re-Reaper.” 

Ann was right, Ryuji did indeed say that they owed him. Not that it was a shocking revelation or anything, just fate being ironic. He was also smiling, and he was doing his damndest to keep his smile from falling, not wanting to worry anyone that he’d be slipping away soon. Everyone was just so relieved he was alive; he couldn’t rob them of that now. They had hope he’d make it, he just had to let them believe for a few moments more. 

“I think that’s all of the major wounds.” Yusuke announced in a matter-of-fact tone, trying to keep himself from falling apart again. Ryuji was in need of care and it would not do him any favors if they all fell back into panic.

He moved back as his gaze assessed Ryuji, and from as far as he could tell, all the worst wounds had been patched as well as could be. “There’s only small cuts and bruises left, but those should be fine without us needing to tend to them. We should probably move and get out---” 

“No!” Morgana sharply cut him off, “We shouldn’t risk moving Skull this soon, moving him now could prove detrimental! We could make it much worse if we do that. We need to give his body time to rest.”

Besides getting out wouldn't be that easy, everyone's phones were all but zapped of energy. The Metaverse app drainage was horrific. There wasn't enough left for them to make a quick exit out of Mementos. They'd have to move back to the entrance to leave without any hitches occurring. But Skull needed to rest, to build his strength before they left. 

“But... what of the Reaper?” 

“He won’t be back, if he’s left already. The damn Shadow must think he finished Skull off, I suspect that it must be satisfied. Luckily for us our Skull doesn’t die so easily, he’s like an inferno that just won’t fizzle out.” Pride swelled in Morgana’s speech as clear as day, it wasn’t every day that Morgana would openly allow such sentiment into his spoken words. 

Yusuke relented without any more words of protest, instead he scooped up Ryuji’s mask and busied himself with tidying it up. 

“But it’s such a long walk back. Could Ryuji even last a wait? What if the shifting starts up again?” Ann fretted, wringing her hands. The blood on the latex gloves made them so slippery. “And what do we even do when we get him out? He’s still SO HURT and-” 

"It’ll be fine, Panther! One step at a time. And first step is getting out of Mementos.” Morgana points to the scratches on the floor. 

“The Reaper’s scratches can lead us half the way there without getting us turned around and we’ll be out of the shifting’s range by then. All the shadows down here are gone for the night thanks to the Reaper’s visit and the ones higher up are afraid of us. So, we just wait.” Morgana shoots a smile at Ann, full of bravado. 

“Don’t worry.” 

“Indeed,” Yusuke chimed in, “once we’re all out we should take a rest and just relax. Perhaps I shall even paint a portrait. It shall be my honor to depict the original members of the Phantom Thieves in all their glory. It will be my sincere thank you, for freeing me from Madarame and in commemoration to your first official job as The Phantom Thieves.” 

He just hoped that Ryuji would pull through his injuries. He looked like he was about to plummet over the edge and into darkness. He swore if he squinted hard enough, he could see the beginning of dark circles underneath his weary eyes. 

“You hear that, Skull? We’ll be out soon.” Ren says, leaning over him to Ryuji can see his face. “Then I’ll make you some coffee.” Ren feels a tap on his shoulder and looks to see Yusuke holding out Ryuji’s skull mask with a shaky but hopeful smile. 

It looks like he cleaned it up best he could. Ren smiles in return as thanks as he takes it. “Here’s your mask. Let me just...” Ren gently lowers the mask onto Ryuji’s face, fitting it over his eyes. He hopes that reuniting it with him with bring his persona back and do something to help him last a little longer.

Maybe bolster his spirit or something. Ren knows that his personas can sometimes offer some comfort, even if their voices can get a little much. “Looking good, Skull,” Ren joked in a strained way, doing his best Morgana voice, which is honestly not that good. He hears Yusuke and Ann snort, while Morgana groaned indignantly.

“Does that help?” 

Once the mask was placed back on his face, Ryuji felt a wave of warmth wash over him but just briefly. It came and went just as quickly as it appeared. He hummed out lowly in affirmation to Ren, resting against him. Darkness began crawling into the edges of his vision once more. 

“Heh we s-sho-should go back to tha-that place soon… you know. We-where we… fi-first called ourselves the Ph-Phantom Thieves.” The light of life in his eyes starting to flicker out. His voice faltering as he spoke, the blonde holding onto the last threads of his fleeting life. He fell silent, as he took in shallow breaths, the world starting to fade. Registering Ren’s face was nearly impossible.

* * *

* * *

_Ah, he remembered that day in the restaurant all so fondly, the food was so delicious. It was the most amazing food he’d ever had. He recalled the food eating contest that Ren, Morgana and he had gotten into. It started with mischievous dare from Ren, whom often wasn’t the one to be brazen enough to incite such things._

_Ryuji stared back at him in defiance, and told him it was on. Morgana had interrupted with his own bravado, betting them that he could down more food than the both of them combined and still have room left for desert on top of it._

_They of course had extended an offer for Ann to join in, but she refused, instead opting to play the part of Referee. In the end, Ren had somehow come out victorious, having downed enough to pull Morgana and Ryuji down from their pedestals of pride, and humble them ever so slightly._

* * *

* * *

His heart stuttered within his chest, and the memory was lost to him. Ryuji could feel Death’s embrace brush against his skin, about to take him into its arms. He didn’t have anything left to give; this was it. His last few moments with his friends, before he was spirited away into the embrace of sleep eternal. 

He’d held out for them as long as he could, and guilt clawed at his chest that throbbed as if it were being torn to pieces. They had wasted so much on him, when they could have saved it for themselves later down the road. Instead they’d used it all up on him, someone who had been dead the second he’d run from the Reaper, his death had been sealed with its scythe. 

“S-Sorry…” He muttered with a sigh of breathy acceptance, guilt sounding through his apology.

“Please… you s-shouldn’t have to watch…just…leave or look away.” His eyelids drooped, nearly coming to a close. 

“I’m just…cold…and tired….” 

Morgana stiffened as he stared down at Ryuji, knowing that being cold and tired was never a sign that ever led to anything positive.

“Whoa hey! Don’t you be talking like that now, you hear Skull? Just keep breathing.” He briskly came over to his side and placed his paws on his shoulder, lightly jostling him, trying to keep him alert.

“C’mon Skull, this ain’t nothing you can’t handle you…. HEY no! Don’t shut your eyes---!” He watched Ryuji’s eyes fluttering open and close, his eyes unseeing and so dull. It was as though Morgana’s demands had gone in one ear and out the other, because he didn’t respond to him. 

Yusuke’s blood ran cold, and he felt like his very breath was stolen right from his lungs. He was stunned into utter silence. The way Ryuji had been acting thus far was nothing more than a façade of false strength. He had lulled them all into a few more minutes of relief, only to leave them now.

Though he understood why he did it, to give them one last happy memory of him before he slipped away, albeit tainted by his death, therefore flavoring it with a bittersweet aftertaste. 

The oxygen freezes in Ren’s lungs. He gently shakes his best friend, yet even that fails to rouse him. He doesn’t even react in pain as Ren’s grip tightened, all the while calling his name with increasing urgency.

All of it bounces off him. He’s not responding to anything; Ryuji’s life was slipping through his fingers. He couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t stop it, he kept saying his name, over and over, as if it would do anything to bring him back. 

No, he couldn’t let him die, he couldn’t die, he can’t die, he wouldn’t let him, he--- 

Ann jumps into action while the others are frozen, going to rip off her mask to cast Diarama again but Morgana jumps up and stops her. “What?! We have to do something!” 

Morgana grits his teeth and looks away as Ann rounds on him desperately. 

“What can we do, Morgana?! **WHAT CAN WE DO?!** ” 

**“I DON’T KNOW!”** Morgana cries as he turns away. The hallway goes silent as the grim reality sets in. “... I don’t know,” Morgana repeats, voice a wisp.

“There’s nothing that we have right now that can... can...” The cat can’t even finish as tries his best not to cry, choking a sob back. He knew that doing this would come with risks but he never thought the risks would actually come through.

They were meant to watch each other’s backs and guard against the odds. “I’m sorry. I-I’m sorry...”

Ren blanks out as reality finally hits him like a freight train. What? No. But they had found him. They patched him up and healed him best they could. Ryuji had faced the Reaper and lived! At least... for a while. 

**But it wasn’t meant to be a while!**

It was meant to be for- 

Ren gripped Ryuji’s hand again, trembling with grief. “Ryuji, we... we...” He can’t. He can’t say it. He can’t bring himself to say goodbye. So, he doesn’t say anything anymore. He presses the palm of Ryuji’s hand to his cheek and hopes that’s enough to bring Ryuji any semblance of peace, even if he himself feels it isn’t.

Morgana was numb, watching someone die right before his eyes was something he hoped to never see. Why? Why did they have to go to Mementos? Why did he insist on coming and then staying far longer than they should have? 

If they never came to Mementos, then Ryuji wouldn’t be... a low whimper burst from him as he slumped down into a sit. He couldn’t continue to watch, so he doesn’t have to. He just couldn’t watch, it was impossible. 

Ann scooped up Morgana and held him to her chest before turning away into Yusuke’s chest to quietly cry. She can’t watch. She can’t watch him slip away. He was always there at school, even before she got to know him. She had known him for so long, both casually and personal. She couldn’t imagine not hearing his loud brash voice or seeing his bright blonde dyed hair.

She couldn’t. She couldn’t. 

Yusuke appeared to feel the same as well, as he shielded his sights from witnessing Ryuji’s final curtain call. He just wasn’t mentally prepared to handle anymore cruelty in the world just yet. He’d barely overcome Madarame’s cruelty, and now he was to face another? It was just so unfair… 

Why? Why had it come to this? That he had no answer for. 

The darkness gripped him and began dragging him back down under, back to the abyss he’d woken up from before. Ryuji could hear the panicked commotion going on between his friends, though it wasn’t as though he could do much about it. 

He had never given much thought about how he’d die, though this certainly never crossed his mind in the few passing thoughts he ever had of it. One thought of how he’d die was that he’d rush in to save an innocent life, and piss off the wrong person and end up dead in an alleyway somewhere, left to rot. But the more he thought about, wasn’t it just like that thought.

He was dying in a place that mirrored an alley of sorts, and he wound up here by his selfless act to help Ren and Yusuke to get away from the Reaper. And the Reaper? He was the wrong person, or rather Shadow being.

The more he slipped down into the dark, the louder and more jumbled the voices of his dear friends became. He could hear them call out to him, try to rouse him. But it was all for naught, he didn’t have enough energy to react. 

He was done... 

He felt droplets of liquid splattering against his cheek, and he blinked, the trance of death being halted in its tracks. For the time being. Ren’s face came back into focus, and Ryuji’s heart was torn asunder as he gazed into Ren's forlorn expression. This wasn’t what he wanted his last memory to be as he drifted into eternity. 

“He-Hey…” With his free trembling hand, he gently removed Ren’s mask from his face. He let it slip from his fingers and fall onto his chest, where it rested. He lightly wiped away his tears, but more kept replacing them no matter how much he brushed away.

“Atleast… I got to… t-to change the world some before…” He trailed off, taking in a sharp breath, laced with pain and discomfort. “Hey… can ya… smile for me, please? I… I want to… I need to see it. Please, just one last time for me, Renren.” He knew that the ember inside of him was about to fade. He just wanted his last memory in the realm of the living to be Ren’s smile. It was so warm and captivating. He just had to see it, once more. 

_Smile? Smile over what?_ There was nothing to smile about. Ren felt as though he could never smile again. All that was left was despair, as black as the damned Mementos itself. Yet it was Ryuji’s last request and it was so simple, so _useless_ in the grand scheme of things. Could he do it for him? He had to. If he couldn’t save his life then atleast...

Ren pursed his lips and looked a way for a moment, unable to hide his face with his mask. Then he turned back and smiled the best he could. It was shaky and small, a cheap imitation.

But hopefully it was enough. He smiled and leaned down so Ryuji could hear, lips brushing against his forehead, a portion of his mask had been broken off so his forehead was partially exposed, as he whispered.

“You always make me smile, Ryuji.” 

Though the smile that graced Ren’s face was not the bright one he knew, he was satisfied with it. Smiling in a time like this was no easy task, Ryuji couldn’t have asked him for anything more than this.

Even if the smile was nothing more than a cheap knockoff of the dazzling one, he knew to be true, it beamed warmly all the same. To him this smile was just as lovely and sweet and warm. He shivered, not due to the icy chill coursing throughout him, but because of Ren pressing his lips against his skin.

Once Ren lifted his head up to gaze back down at him once again, Ryuji took his chance to convey his truth to his best friend. He was shit with words and he didn’t know how much left he had to speak with, so this would have to do.

With that last little spark of ember inside of him, he wrapped one arm around Ren’s back, and hoisted himself up. Using his other hand to cup at his cheek. Their lips met each other at long last, and it was like they had been made one another. Ren’s lips were soft and warm, and sweet. Just like Ryuji had imagined they’d be.

The kiss lasted naught for but a moment, but that moment seemed as though it spanned out for an eternity, yet also felt as if it lasted only a mere second. With reluctance Ryuji broke the kiss. Silent tears now slipping down his pale white cheeks. 

A soft peal of laughter came from him, it was frail and almost inaudible. Yet it was a genuine Ryuji laugh, and it was accompanied by his famous beaming grin, that he so often flashed when he was content and living the life. 

“Heh…I kissed Renren…” 

The light from his eyes faded, and they slipped closed. His head slumped further down against Ren’s chest. One last soft breath escaped him, and his hand fell to the floor at his side with a dull thump. 

And just like that one of the original founding members of the Phantom Thieves was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDD THERE HE GOOOOESSSSS, SLEEPING WITH THE DEAD.
> 
> If this chapter utterly shattered your feels... clap your hands.... if this chapter utterly ruined your feels clap your hands. If this chapter utterly annihilated your feels, and you want to choke a motherfucking Midnight bitch, because this rp to fic story was all their DAMN idea, clap your hands!
> 
> I'm sorry, I killed Best Boy. I deserve to have my heart stolen by The Phantom Thieves.
> 
> Excuse me while I go cry in the corner, cause this did break me too.
> 
> I'M SORRY RYUJI I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ;_____;
> 
> I'M TRAPPED IN A GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS! 
> 
> \- Midnight And Friend of The Phantom Thieves.


	7. When Everything's Meant to Be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I don't want the world to see me  
> 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
> When everything's made to be broken  
> I just want you to know who I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps you shall forgive me for the torment I've put you through? And maybe not go hunting me down like you would the Reaper, and snapping my neck from thy shoulders? Please, I beg! Title and summary are lyrics from Iris By The Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

* * *

* * *

The darkness of Mementos had never been this suffocating. It was desolate and lifeless, just like Ryuji in Ren’s arms. 

Yusuke mourned softly, slumped against the wall, his hands covering his face. He’d not known Ryuji all that well or for long, but his passing left a hollow hole in his chest. A hole that no matter how he decorated with fancy coping supplies, would ever fully be mended. 

Morgana buried himself against Ann, letting out a strained muted wail, as he pressed his face against her shoulder. He had heard Ryuji’s last breath leave him. And now he was gone, he was gone and for what? For the stupid and idiotic mistakes of Morgana’s own negligence, arrogance, and greed. All for a damn treasure chest that they had no idea the contents of. 

They truly hadn't seen this coming. 

There was a moment of mournful silence, broken only by sobs and tearful hiccups from the rest of the Thieves. Ann was crying, Morgana was crying, Yusuke grieved against the wall. 

But Ren... 

Ren... he just sat there blankly, almost pinned down by the weight of Ryuji’s body in his lap. His lips tingled as he replayed the feel of Ryuji’s lips over and over; soft and a little dry, but cool and slightly metallic with blood. That was his first kiss... and Ryuji’s last. 

If that isn’t messed up... 

Ren’s legs protested, but eventually he put his mask back on and stood up, carrying Ryuji’s body with him. Ann looked up as Ren approached his friends, face pale and blank. “We need to leave now.” Was all he said.

Ann sniffled and nodded as she put Morgana down, patting his head. Ren saw Yusuke push off the wall and pick up the broken pipe pieces and Ryuji’s phone as he rejoined them. If he could feel anything right now, he’d probably feel grateful. They begin to follow the scratch marks back, no one up for making idle chatter let alone plans for what they’ll do when they return to the real world. 

Ren’s arms begin to ache holding Ryuji, but he turned down Yusuke’s offers to take turns. He didn’t want to let go. He felt like that would finally be it if he did. Like Ryuji’s body was the last thing he could cling to. It was pretty sad. 

Yusuke’s eyes spoke that he thought that too, but understood. Morgana lead in front, ears down and tail dragging on the floor. He kept glancing back, looking so sad and apologetic. Apologetic for what? Ren didn’t blame him. Ren blamed the Reaper for taking him away. 

Ren blamed himself for not remembering about said Reaper. Ren blamed himself for not thinking of an escape plan when they were cornered, despite being the leader.

He blamed himself for not stopping Ryuji when he jumped in to be bait. Ren might even blame himself for not being the bait instead, since he knew of Ryuji’s injury. Ren didn’t blame Morgana. Ren was just miserable. 

Everybody was. 

Morgana wasn’t a mind reader, so of course he couldn’t even begin to tell what was on their leader’s mind. Yet the feline guessed that Ren didn’t blame him for what happened to Ryuji. Though he had no clue as to why he didn’t do so.

It was all his fault for wanting to explore Mementos on such a stormy day, he should have known better that it was far too dangerous. The halls around then began to look more and more familiar to Morgana, until he realized where they were. 

They were just shortly pass the Hallway with the treasure chest that proved to be Ryuji’s untimely undoing. Morgana slowed to an abrupt halt, a voice in the back of his head urged him to go back. The chest beckoning him, it was such a powerful and irresistible urge. He turned away and scampered off, something akin to instinct flowing through him. 

“What… hey! Mona!” Yusuke called out, as the cat had doubled back towards the hall they missed. His voice strained and raspy. “Where ever are you going!?” 

“That stupid treasure chest.” Morgana replied over his shoulder, numbly, “I… I won’t ever be able to find peace from… from what happened to Skull if I don’t.” 

He rounded the corner, leaving them all standing in the hallway in a gloomy silence. It took the feline a few minutes but he managed to locate the lockpick and treasure chest underneath some rubble. 

Painstakingly, using his tail to curl around the end of the pick, he inserted the front of it into the lock entrance, and through sheer dumb luck he managed to open the damn thing.

Upon peering inside, he nearly succumbed to hysterical giggles, as his sights landed on the item within. What were the odds, but one in a hundred million that the content inside of the treasure chest be but one of the rarest items of all in the Metaverse. 

It was A Balm Of Life, an item of such rarity, that he’d only ever heard of it from… His mind drew a blank, odd, he couldn’t seem to recall where he had heard of such information. All he knew was that this item was supposed to bring someone back from the darkness of death’s embrace. 

Morgana couldn’t even begin to explain to himself how he knew this, but that hardly mattered. This was the first time he could recall that he’d ever found a revival item for his team. 

This… this was. That’s right! With this then Ryuji could- 

He gathered it up into his arms and rushed back towards his team, carrying with him hope. He didn’t know if it would work with how much time had passed from Ryuji’s death to stumbling back upon this Balm of Life, but it was their last resort. 

And Morgana wasn’t going to pass it up without trying, if he could rectify and amend for his errors and restore life back to Ryuji, then he was sure as Hell going to. "Joker, Panther, Fox wait up! Wait!” He caught up to them, nearly out of breath. Holding out the rare item in his paws. 

“It’s… by some miracle that treasure chest we tried to open earlier, contained this rare item I’ve only ever heard of but didn’t know if it actually existed or not. This is a Balm Of Life… according to my knowledge of it, there’s a chance it could…” He gazed up at Ryuji’s limp body, cradled protectively in Ren’s arms. Their leader held him with such gentleness as if he’d break down even further, but also with a firmness as well. 

“This may bring Skull back to us! However, given how much time has passed since he…” He trailed off and shook his head furiously. “The time that has elapsed could cause this revival item to fail, but it’s the only shot we have left. I don’t want to accept things as they are if there’s this slim chance that we can change the outcome. I don’t know if someone or something is looking down on us, but we can’t waste this one last chance.” 

A faint shimmering glimpse of hope glistened in his damp eyes. No wonder The Reaper had targeted them when they tried to open the chest, if it held such a rare and powerful item as this. 

Yusuke was thrown for a loop, he gazed upon the item, taking it all in. The Balm of Life huh? It sounded far too good to be true, but then again Morgana knew far more than anyone else about the Metaverse. If the feline claimed that this item had the slimmest of margins to bring Ryuji back from death’s embrace, then he believed him without question. 

The beauty of the item of such rarity could be Ryuji’s only salvation. Even with the time that had passed since his last breath, the item could return to him the precious gift of life that had been stolen from him. He took it up and out of Morgana’s paws. 

As his eyes caught Ann and Ren’s gaze, and for the first time since Ryuji’s last breath, he could see flickers of hope in their previously hopeless and dulled eyes.

He could see Ren’s hold on Ryuji tighten, as he lowered his gaze down at his lifeless form. Yusuke couldn’t even begin to fathom what kind of thoughts were swirling around their usually stoic leader’s mind. 

“We have to try.” Yusuke whispered lowly, as he stepped forward an administered the Balm of Life to Ryuji. 

They waited….and waited. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Waited for something… anything to happen. Yet if the item had any affect at all, not even Yusuke’s highly trained eyes could tell. It truly seemed as though the Balm Of Life had failed, Ryuji was as still and pale as ever. No signs of any life from him could be observed. 

A despondent and choked up whine came from Morgana as he smacked his paw into the wall, his ears drooped and pinned against his head. 

Damn it…. Damn it all! What had they ever done to warrant such cruelty? Their last hope had been that Balm of Life and yet it didn’t do a thing. Not even a glimmer of hope had been gained from it. How dare fate be so hopefully ironic, only to mess with them in such a twisted way again. 

Yusuke lowered his head, feeling the last shreds of his hope be destroyed. Now all he felt was hollow inside, and he could feel the distraught and broken-hearted aura form his teammates wash over him.

Ren’s aura was by far the most broken and damaged. Yusuke swore he heard a subdued choked up sob from their leader. As he took a timid glance up, the desperate way Ren held onto Ryuji, and the way he buried his face back into Ryuji’s blonde hair only confirmed the failure of the Balm.

Ren was trembling with repressed and muffled sobs. Yusuke could practically see his heart shatter into dust then and there. It hurt far too much for Yusuke to bear and he tore his gaze away.

Any and all hope of Ryuji possibly coming back to them was fractured into dust then and there. They were damn fools to think that the item would succeed in bringing back Ryuji’s life.

The use of the item had just been too late. Just as they arrived far too late the first time to protect Ryuji from The Reaper. 

They had failed once more to save him. 

After the soul crushing disappointment of the Balm of Life failing, Morgana transformed into a bus for the Phantom Thieves to pile in. He had enough energy again to do so, and he opened the doors for them.

They all loaded in, with nary a word. Yusuke in the driver’s seat, Ann in the passenger and Ren in the back. The leader had gently laid Ryuji down on his back, with his head and shoulders resting atop his lap. 

Yusuke glanced up in the mirror, and caught sight of Ren holding one of Ryuji’s hands in his, while his other hand lightly trailed through blonde locks of hair. He couldn’t see Ren’s entire face, for he had hung his head and his long and wild black bangs concealed his eyes.

He let his gaze return to the pathway before him and slowly he drove along. He wasn’t an experienced driver by all means, but he knew just enough to drive them safely back to the entrance. The somber silence stretched on, no one having the heart to break it, as they all mourned for their fallen comrade. 

Ren’s fingers caressed through Ryuji’s hair tenderly. He had removed his glove so that he could feel the surprising softness and fading warmth. It had lingered for longer than normal with how close Ren had been clinging to Ryuji all night. But not long now. Not long now... 

Everything was silent. Even his personas were silent. All sense of the world was gone leaving Ren alone with his grief and the loose tug of his bond with Ryuji, with no one left on the other side. The kiss still lingers on his lips. They could’ve been closer. They could’ve been so much closer.

The Balm of Life toyed with him, with its false hope and cruel irony. He thought they could’ve stolen a second chance with it, to take Ryuji’s soul back from its grim fate. But alas, it didn’t seem like it was meant to be.

All of this was just far too much, he knew how risky it was for them to be Phantom Thieves, he’d known that death was an occupational hazard that they all had faced time and time again.

He just never in his wildest nightmares believed that death would actually claim one of their own. Would claim his best friend, would spirit him away, it reminded them all of how fragile life was. How easily it could be snuffed out.

The tears stung his red cheeks, the tears even seeped out of his mask, and landed on Ryuji’s face, splattering when they connected to his snow-white skin. Ren’s mind flittered off to the first time he and met the stubborn but sweet blonde. 

Both of them standing in the rain, watching as Ann hopped into a car that belonged to the bastard whom had given Ryuji his horrific injury. If only Kamoshida hadn’t broken Ryuji’s leg back then. If Ryuji had never suffered through that then he would have been in prime shape today. He possibly would have been able to outrun the Reaper and make it out alive. 

Or if only Ren had acted like the damn leader he was supposed to be, instead of allowing the malevolent aura of the Reaper paralyze him. He should have been the one to jump out and risk it all for his team. That’s what a leader was supposed to do, but instead he slipped up into cowardice. Thus, indirectly sending Ryuji off to his death, and that, that was what hurt the most.

God it hurt... 

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt... it hurt so much. It just wouldn't stop, it only intensified as it ravaged him from the inside out. Was this what it felt like when he tore through Shadows with his Persona? Were they capable of registering this type of agony?

If so he willed that one day he could inflict this much torment upon that vile Reaper, and then some, just so it would know how much woe it had brought them.

Yet... it wasn't the Reaper that led him off to his death, was it?

Ren had led Ryuji to his death by not taking action, even if it had been the wounds the Reaper inflicted onto Ryuji that contributed to his fate, it was like Ren himself had wielded the scythe and reaped Ryuji’s soul from his body.

He was so fucking tired... so tired of being let down over and over again all night.

Ren had killed Ryuji... he’d killed him. He was gone because of him, because he couldn’t live up to being a true leader. He was a Phantom Thief, a Trickster working to rebel against fate, and yet he couldn’t do that for Ryuji. 

What kind of Phantom Thief was he then? 

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m SORRY. I’m-_

“We’re here,” Yusuke’s voice shattered his thoughts, and he dismally looks up from Ryuji’s body. 

They are back at the entrance again, sooner than Ren would have liked. His two friends looked at him, turned in their seats. Ren’s hand stops trailing through Ryuji’s hair, as he takes a deep breath. Right, he had three other friends that needed him. Three others that are mourning with him. He can’t shut down now. 

Phantom Thieves do everything together to support each other. “Let’s go home.” His voice wasn’t even that much higher than a whisper. 

Once they exited the Morgana Bus and walked out of the entrance of Mementos, the scenery began to morph around them. The oppressive aura of mementos faded away and lost its grip on them, as the welcoming warmth of the attic surrounded them. The soft patter of rain is what greeted them first, then Ren’s dim room sprang to life before their eyes. 

**They were back in reality.**

Yusuke and Ann sprawled out on the floor on some pillows, where they had been before entering the Metaverse. Morgana was curled up on the couch next to the television. And Ren was on his futon, holding Ryuji against him.

The two of them had been sitting side by side, not even hours ago, laughing and just fooling around like usual. Now there was no laughter or fooling about, now it was just Ren silently clutching his deceased best friend to him. Doing all that he could to not break down again. 

Morgana was the first to speak up, “What should we do?” His words left him numbly, drained of any emotion. 

“We should…” Yusuke replied, forcing the words from his vocals and out of his mouth, “...we should get into contact with his Guardians should we not?” 

Morgana scoffed, but there was no bite behind it, just sorrow. “Only his mother is still in the picture, also what are we going to say? ‘Hello Mrs. Sakamoto, we regret to inform you that your son is dead.’ Seriously Yusuke, how would we even begin to explain to her why her only son is suddenly dead?” 

He turned away from Yusuke. Unable to look him in the eyes. He hadn't meant to be so harsh tongued, but given the circumstances, he hoped that Yusuke would understand. He fell silent, not knowing what else there was to say other than that. 

Yusuke wrapped his arms around himself, as he too fell silent, all he could see was a tragic outcome to all of this. No option that crossed his mind was favorable, in fact every thought he had was worse than the last. Darkness stretched before them, opening up like the maw of a frightful beast, about to swallow them all whole. 

“I’ll call Ryuji’s mother,” Ren said numbly, his hand lightly brushing across his best friend’s face. “He was visiting me. It’s my responsibility.” 

“But Ren! Your probation!” Ann cried. “What are you going to say? They’ll suspect you again as well, and with assault on your record- where is Morgana going to stay? Who is going to be our leader? You could get into so much trouble! No, you ARE going to get into so much trouble!”

Ann’s voice was going shrill with worry despite Yusuke’s attempts to shush her, her golden hair frizzing as she began to pace. “I can’t just let you take the fall for something we were all part of. I can’t!” 

Ren stopped caressing Ryuji’s face to look away, not saying anything. Ann was right, of course. He was on thin ice as it was, and he felt bad that he would be dragging Sojiro’s cafe under the fire.

Especially given the fact it was the one condition he gave him for roof and board. But he couldn’t think of anything. Ann turned to face her remaining two friends, face desperate. 

“Please talk some sense into him! Yusuke! Morgana!” 

Morgana opened his mouth, but words failed him. He shut his mouth and stared down at the floor, listening to the rain outside as he tried to come up with something. There had to be a way to inform Ryuji’s mother and the authorities that Ryuji had died, but what? How could they explain all his wounds to them? Even though they surely weren’t as deep as before, they were still there, and they wouldn’t be vanishing anytime soon.

He was clearly assaulted; the police would be out looking for a murder suspect one which they wouldn’t find unless they went to Mementos. Sending them there wasn’t an option, they’d surely become exposed as The Phantom Thieves. 

The only way he could see out of their predicament, was to fabricate a story that would be believable enough to trick everyone into thinking it was the truth. If he was physically capable of sweating, he would be doing so right now.

Multiple scenarios went through his head, one such story they could tell is Ryuji had been defending them from danger, which would partially be the truth. 

They could tell the police that Ryuji jumped in front of them and took multiple blows from a deranged person, and managed to fight him off but at the cost of his own life. They say how they tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late.

Come to think of it, no one would really bat an eye at that, given Ryuji’s fiery nature to protect others with everything he had. His mother would no doubt vouch for him and confirm his personality as such. 

In the end the police would be on the lookout for a phantom killer, and none of them would be suspected of any wrong doings. Besides, since it was storming today, any evidence such as blood would be washed off of a crime scene.

They could just take them anywhere in the city, tell them it had happened there, and that they’d been attacked while trying to get to the Café for a sleep over. 

Sojiro would be able to confirm that he had left the Café for their usage. But still, even if everything aligned like that, plans between mice and men often went awry. Or in this case plans between a cat and three other humans.

It could go south, especially with what Ann brought up, with Ren’s record tarnished by a crime he never committed, the police would no doubt bring the pressure down at him. And they might cause him to crack under it all, and make a false confession and end up in prison for murder. 

Also, another thing, Sojiro had been there when they all arrived, he’d seen Ryuji, so that was one fatal flaw with this plan. There was no doubt the sharp-witted Café owner would see right through their façade.

And Morgana had no idea if he’d cover for them, and if they even expected him to, then they’d have no choice but to tell him about the Metaverse. None of this was favorable to them. 

In the end Morgana suggested that they took some more time to think of what they were doing to do.

They dropped the subject afterwards and were all left to the throes of silence once again. Yusuke leaning his back against a wall, curled up into a sit. Ann had taken a seat on the couch, rubbing away stray tears that slipped from her eyes. 

As for Morgana, he plopped down onto one of the many pillow piles on the floor. He was so sunken into the pillows, he appeared as if he’d been flattened. What a fine mess they were in, not only was one of their own dead, but with the way things were going, Ren, Yusuke and even Lady Ann might be labeled as murderers with a death that wasn’t their fault. 

His worn gaze flickered over to Ann, as she audibly started sobbing. Hearing her hurting was like a stab to his chest. It must now be settling fully in that Ryuji was gone. He wanted to comfort her, but he felt like any comfort he tried to offer would be inadequate. 

Another set of cries joined hers, but they were more restrained and controlled, it was more so sniffling and soft shaky sighs than anything. He didn’t need to tear his gaze away from Ann to know the sounds originated from Yusuke. 

He could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears once more, and he inhaled shakily and held his breath in as well as his tears. His tears didn’t start falling again until his gaze went from Ann to Ren. 

The usually composed leader was trembling like the last leaf on a tree branch in fall, about to be blown away by the chilly winds. He was clenching his jaws shut so tightly, resting his chin against the top of Ryuji’s head.

His tears cascading down his face, as his body was ravaged with silent sobs. He had discarded his glasses to the side, so he could cry freely. Morgana rose to his paws, debating on if he should go over to Ren and try to offer him support. He seemed to need it the most right now, but he just couldn’t seem to move his paws. 

And with that the room was lulled back into an unbearable quiet. Minutes melted by as the group sat there in desolate silence, the only sound interrupting said silence was the soft patter of the rain hitting the roof, and the distant rumblings of thunder. It would seem as though the storm outside was ending. 

Yet a new one was taking its place, a storm that they didn’t know if they’d ever escape from. A solemn storm, of which no solace they could seek would ever wash away their grief. 

It was still a struggle to truly accept that Ryuji had perished, it was impossible even. Yet even the most impossible of impossibilities occurred every day. 

Soon they were about to come face to face with one of those impossible scenarios themselves. If only just one of them had decided to examine Ryuji more closely, they may have noticed, yet not a one of them could see, for they were consumed with their grief. 

Unbeknownst to them all, five hearts of the Phantom Thieves did beat within this room, and not just four. Ren, Ann, Yusuke and Morgana, it should have only been theirs, but fate had one more surprise from them that it had kept, as they silently wept. For though it was feeble and slow, and from death’s grip did it creep... 

Ryuji’s heart once more began to beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH!
> 
> Y'ALL THOUGHT I'D KILL OFF BEST BOY----
> 
> FOR REAL?!
> 
> FOR REALLLLL? PFTTT HAHAHAHAAHAHAH NO
> 
> HEEELLLLLL NOOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE BEST BOY SO MUCH AND KILLING HIM FOR REAL IN MY FIRST FANFIC WOULD KILL ME! SO NO~
> 
> I hope this chapter watered your crops, cleared your skin, fed your family, and that your heart is flooded with joy, knowing best boy is just sleeping peacefully. 
> 
> And not being a dead fuck mcgee.
> 
> Like he'd fucking die when him and Ren got some fluffs to do.
> 
>   
> Anywayssss, feel free to comment, leave kudos or bookmark! Don't feel obligated to do so, but it would be much appreciated to hear your feedback!
> 
> \- Midnight and Friend of The Phantom Thieves.


	8. Come Stop Your Crying It Will Be Alright Just Take My Hand And Hold It Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
> Yes, you'll be in my heart  
> From this day on
> 
> Now and forever more  
> You'll be in my heart  
> No matter what they say  
> You'll be here in my heart
> 
> Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping idiot mcgee finally awakens and you get fluff. YOU GET A FLUFF! AND YOU GET A FLUFF! YOU ALL GETS A FLUFF!  
> EVERYONE GETS A FLUFF!!!  
> Lyrics and title are taken from yet another Disney movie, from Tarzan, the song is You'll be in my Heart, by Phil Collins.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Where was he...? 

He couldn’t remember, all he knew was that he must have succumbed to sleep. Because all he saw was darkness, damn, he couldn’t remember when he let his eyes close. He’d remembered coming to Ren’s place, playing a few games before they grew bored, and then watching a couple of cringey movies, and just generally messing around. 

But after that everything was blank... his next memory was of darkness and crimson... also a chill that froze over his blood and left him frigid. Then there was a faint warmth that stayed for but a few minutes, before leaving him all alone. Now there was another warmth and this time it remained. 

It blossomed out from the center of his chest and spread over his entire body. Then out of the darkness he heard noises of distress. He concentrated on the noises, but was unable to figure out what they were. His brain was still disconnected to his process of thoughts, they just wouldn’t come together to understand what was going on. 

It wasn’t until he felt something warm and wet splattering against his skin, that he would have thought was rain, but it wasn’t cold it was warm. Therefore, the liquid settling into his skin must be tears. 

Tears meant crying... 

Ah so it was crying he was hearing. 

_Why the hell...?_

Ryuji’s eyes fluttered open after much struggling with his desire to slip back into the warm darkness of sleep. And as his vision grew accustomed to taking in information again, he caught sight of Ren’s tremoring form. His appearance was akin to a wilted flower, his eyes shut tight in an attempt to no doubt stop the flow of tears.

He blinked, and his confusion grew as he took a quick look around the room. He could see their other friends beside themselves with tears. Ann was hiding her face away into her hands, Yusuke’s head was hung down low, his hands clutching at his hair. Morgana was staring down at some pillows, and they had dark tear stains on them. 

What the actual hell had happened here? Why did he feel so... out of it as well? He was utterly wiped out. He closed his eyes, as he tried to think back on the hazy bits of his memories.

Then dull aches spread out through him, and it all came rushing back to him. Mementos, the Treasure Chest, The Reaper, the agony, the blood, his team frantic and trying to keep him awake...then he was waking up here. No wait... that wasn’t quite correct. 

Oh, he remembered now, oh for real. Oh, for REAL he’d kissed Ren and then he had died. He had actually died in his arms. But then how was he alive? Was this just some form of Hell he was sent to? Where he’d try to capture their attention, but then realize they couldn’t see or hear him, or even feel his presence? 

There was only one way to find out, so he beat down his own fears, and opened up his eyes once more. He stared up at Ren’s tear stained face and his heart ached. This wasn’t the face he wanted to see on Ren, his Ren. Ren was supposed to smile and laugh when they were together. 

He rose up a hand and brought it to rest against Ren’s cheek, and wiped away tears with his thumb. He felt Ren stiffen at his touch, but his eyes didn’t open. It was like he was in shock. He yearned for Ren to open his eyes, to look at him. To know he was still here. He spoke in a hushed tone because it was all he could manage. 

Though Ryuji knew exactly why his tears fell, his words failed him at the last moment, and he couldn’t think of anything fitting to say. He didn’t doubt he had such a dopey, sheepish and soft smile stretched across his face.

"Hey... what’ya cryin for Renren?” 

Those dark and enchanting eyes of his slipped open as their gazes locked together. And they flickered with an unknown emotion as he stared down at him.

Ren’s heart stopped.

It stopped for one long pause, he felt as though he had died. In fact, one could say he had died the moment Ryuji had. His heart started back up again, it was erratic and wild, and he couldn’t get it to calm down.

He couldn’t believe his eyes, before him Ryuji was staring back up at him. His eyes glimmering with the light of life that Ren thought was lost forevermore.

His once pale skin was starting to regain its color, the white hue being chased away, as if he hadn’t just been dead in Ren’s arms. Time froze, and Ren could do nothing but stare at Ryuji, his best friend, his treasure, his heart.

He was alive... 

He was... 

“R-Ryuji?” It came out of a breathless whisper; Ren was still coming to terms with what he was seeing. It was impossible wasn’t it? The Balm Of Life had failed, right? Also didn’t their items only work in the Metaverse?

They had no dominion outside of it, they were useless outside of it. So how was it that Ryuji’s eyes were open, how was he looking up at him, with a gentle smile of reassurance?

How was he alive? 

“H-Hey Renren...” Ryuji replied, wiping away more of his tears, seeing the shadows of doubt flit around his eyes. “So, I... ain’t dead, why ain’t ya smiling? Aren’t ya happy to see me?” When Ren didn’t say anything, he got nervous, “H-Hey you...ya are happy to see me, right Ren?” 

Hesitantly, Ren’s hand rose up and he went to rest it against Ryuji’s cheek, as if feeling the warmth of his skin would confirm he was alive. However, only his fingertips brushed against the warming skin upon Ryuji’s cheek, and then the room broke out of the sheer silence and into pandemonium. 

**“RYUJI?!”** Morgana’s voice shrilly echoed through the room. The cat stared at what was happening before him. This.... this didn’t make any sense it was impossible! The Balm of Life had failed, they had confirmed it, didn’t they? Ryuji was still dead when they left! 

This made no logical sense, none at all. It was truly a full-blown miracle he was witnessing, how in the name of The Metaverse was this happening?

Not that he was complaining, but still! The feline crumpled on his pillows, his world spinning with shock. Was he dreaming?! Or had they all died in Mementos and not realize it until now? 

Yusuke nearly had a damn heart attack and keeled over right then and there, before realizing that Ryuji was alive. That... that... oh that **DAMN** bastard! That fucking idiot! Giving them such a scare like that! He wanted to say something, anything, but he was just so stunned that his mind went blank and he was left just staring like a damn fool at Ren and Ryuji. 

From the lack of an adult coming upstairs, it was safe to assume Sojiro stepped out for a moment because the noise level was just rising at an exponential level.

Ann is across the room in three strides, and she yanks the blonde idiot off of Ren, and towards her. She then proceeds to slap at him, though her blows held no force behind them 

The newly revived blonde tries his best to block the barrage with his arm. 

**“IDIOT! DUMMY! STUPID!”** Ann snapped, ignoring Ryuji’s cries to stop. **“GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN! NOT TELLING US YOU WERE HURT OR TIRED! WE CRIED OVER YOU SO MUCH! DON’T DO IT AGAIN! DON’T-”**

Not to be beaten, or just impatient for his turn, Morgana rushed across the floor, leaped onto the futon and head butted himself into Ryuji’s stomach. Causing Ryuji to grunt in response, then the cat began pawing at his stomach, his little claws lightly digging into his skin.

“Haven’t I taught you any better! You do not split up, unless you actually have a tangible plan of return! If it weren’t for dumb luck somehow-! REOW!” Overwhelmed with emotion, Morgana tries to claw at Ryuji’s face, waving his paws in the air. Thankfully for Ryuji, a cat is easy to fend off as he holds the angry feline at arm's length. 

“Going to have a turn, Yusuke?” Ann asked when Yusuke still hadn’t moved. “No? If you don’t, Ren’s gonna take it. I’m sure Ren also has some choice words for-… uh Ren?” 

Their black-haired leader looked transfixed; eyes locked on Ryuji. Ryuji who was suddenly full of life and laughing that famous Ryuji laugh of his. Morgana slipped out of his hands, and landed on the floor, and proceeded with yowling up at him with the most displeasure Ren’s ever seen on the feline’s face. Slowly he crawled over to Ryuji, reaching out to him with trembling hands. 

“Ryuji...” 

Ryuji looked up at Ren, and he barely got a word in edgewise before Ren was on him, crashing their lips together. Ren heard a muffled surprised noise originate from the blonde. But Ren paid no heed, gripping his shoulders with both hands and almost pushing him onto his back.

Ryuji was just so warm, so different from the pale cooling body back in Mementos. He could feel the blush radiating on his cheeks and his heart thumping in his chest.

Ryuji was alive. Ryuji is alive. Ryuji is alive. He’s alive, he’s alive. 

It had finally sunk in; he’d finally snapped out of his daze. **Ryuji truly is alive.**

The composed leader of the Phantom Thieves couldn’t be seen here, it was just Ren. Right now, there was no Joker, there was just regular old Ren. And how did Ren feel at this moment? Well Ren was overjoyed, over the moon. As high as the stars in the night sky. 

On the side, Ann gawked. “Oh! Oh. Ooh...” She cleared her throat and looked to the side with a small smile. “Well, that’s nice.” 

Ryuji’s mind was just empty and void of any thoughts, as Ren’s lips locked with his. He had still been waking up from his brain haze when Ann gave him a few choice words, and a few slaps.

Though the slaps hadn’t even been that hard in the first place, it was more or less just irritating. As well as Morgana jumping up onto his stomach, also chastising him. He’d nearly cleared his mind up enough to gain full clarity on the situation.

Then it was all spirited away in a matter of seconds by Ren’s desperate and loving kiss. Aw fuck it what the hell, he didn’t give a damn if the others saw. He got to kiss Renren again. He had believed that his kiss with Ren in Mementos was his first and last kiss he’d ever have with him. 

So honestly, the others could see this one. They could even stare and make a ruckus about it if they pleased. He didn’t mind it, as long as he got to kiss Ren he was satisfied. He wrapped his arms around Ren lightly and kissed him back, it was a timid and shy, clumsy kiss at first. But then he kissed back deeper and more firmly. 

His heart raced within his chest as he let the world around them fade away. For brief precious seconds, it was just them in the world. But it all had to come to an end when he reluctantly pulled away for much needed air, he saw Ann averting her gaze from them, and both Yusuke and Morgana eyeing them with complete and utter shock. 

Once Morgana recovered from the shock, he tore into a tongue lashing, “Hey! We weren’t done scolding him, Ren!” The feline leaped back on top of the bed giving Ryuji a furious and sharp glare, “You-! You fool! You idiot! **NEVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN!** ” 

Ryuji, clearly displeased about being scolded, retorted with a sassy remark, “What? Save all of your asses from the Reaper? Or die?” 

Although not unexpected of Ryuji’s personality, his words did send rage coursing through Morgana. “Die! Er- uh save us from the Reaper? **UGH BOTH!”** The black cat’s spine bristled, while he hissed, before letting out a heavy sigh. “You seriously don’t know how **WORRIED** we were about you. Do you have any idea how many tears we shed over you?” 

“Quite right!” Yusuke rose from his place, “My eyes are quite red and puffy now because of your reckless actions. You seriously upped and died on us, and then you took your sweet time in waking up after we used that revival item on you.” He faltered in his words when Ryuji just stared at him, his expression conveying his complete boredom. 

“Excuse me, do you perhaps think this is funny? Why I never. Do you think this is a game? I’ll tell you I've never been more insulted in all my life!” 

“Ryuji you do realize that you died! Why are you acting like it isn’t a big deal?” Morgana huffed out, “You were dead! Like for real dead. And another thing- wuh! HEY!” 

Instead of making any verbal comebacks, Ryuji gave them both the cold shoulder by pressing his lips back to Ren’s. Ryuji just wasn’t in the mood to put up with the verbal onslaught. He just wanted to be left alone and with Ren. He’d been given another chance with him, so he might as well take full advantage of it. 

“Unbelievable," Yusuke muttered crossing his arms, "he's completely ignored everything we’ve said.” Utter disappointment ringing in his voice, as he shook his head. 

Ren hummed as he was kissed again, threading his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. But he peeked an eye at his friends over Ryuji’s shoulder, at Yusuke and Morgana whom are more or less pouting at him. He makes a motion at them with his finger as he pulls back, noses brushing together. Their eyes locked.

“Ryuji?” He sighs, cupping his face in his hands. He smiles at him, warm and loving. Then pinches his cheeks, stretching them slightly. He relishes as Ryuji yelps in protest and begs him to stop. “No dying to save us from the Reaper,” Ren says, letting go of his cheeks after a minute.

“We all worried. We all cried. I cried.” Ren purses his lips and looks down, the memories still haunting him. “I don’t want you to die.” Ren’s own eyes, like everyone else’s, were also itchy, red and sore from all his own crying. He sniffs and pulls Ryuji close into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder. “Don’t die...” 

“Alright, move over. I want in.” Ann slips past Yusuke and Morgana and flops in on the two, hugging around their shoulders. “I’d be sad not seeing your blonde head around the school, so no more one on oneing with Reapers, Ryuji. And let us know if you’re hurt!” She keeps the two boys locked in her arms as she glances at the others. “You want in on this hug, do it now. I’ll never catch them again.” 

Yusuke and Morgana didn’t need to be told twice. The both of them joined in on the fluff fest. Ren, Ann, Yusuke and Morgana all linked together in one big cuddle pile around Ryuji. It took a moment or two for Ryuji to register that they were all holding him so tightly in one way or another.

Not only that, they had all had worried about him so deeply. An odd sensation flowed through him, he hadn’t felt this in such a long damn time, except from his mother perhaps, but it was love. Pure and genuine, no strings attached. 

There were two types of love that could be found here, love from friends, and the other had morphed from love of a friend to one of a lover. 

Ah hell… 

Since when had he become such a colossal sap? His eyes misted over with tears, as he slipped his arms around Ren, as much as physically possible. He held him as tightly as his tired and achy arms could manage, and he rested his head against the top of Ren’s head.

His body trembling as he choked back hiccups and sobs. Up until this point, Ryuji had not been certain how exactly his team felt for him, he had often messed up on their missions because of his infamous recklessness and temper.

There were a lot of situations that could have easily been avoided if he just practiced more self-restraint. Knowing that his friends would be devastated if he should vanish from their lives and wouldn’t get over it so quickly, like he initially believed, it touched him in so many different ways. More ways than he’d ever hope to describe. 

“I’m sorry gu-guys…” He managed to choke out, still trying to hold back sobs and whimpers. “I promise I won’t do that again I….” His breathing hitched in his lungs, and he swallowed down a lump in his throat.

Damn it, what an absolute mess he must look. He lightly rubbed a single hand against Ren’s back, in soothing circles. "He-Hey, I’m here, Ren." Addressing him by his true name, because he felt as though calling him Renren was too inconsiderate at the moment. 

“I’m here, and I ain’t dyin’” He whispered, gently tightening his arms around Ren It was then that his flood gates broke, and he let himself cry freely. But his tears did not come from sorrow, these tears were sprung up from his own joy. 

They all cared for him and loved him, probably far more than he deserved. Somehow it was for real and for true that they did. He was so important to them. All his life he faced rejection after rejection in trying to form meaningful connections.

See, there was always this insidious whisper of doubt saying that he'd somehow fuck all of this up too. And thus, despite being in the Phantom Thieves, deep down he felt like an outcast even among the misfits of society.

The burden he had carried for so long began to fade away and set him free. He'd finally found the ones that wouldn't walk out on him. The ones that would finally stay, no matter how badly he fucked up. 

Ren was filled with fuzzy feelings as he was surrounded by the warm bodies of his friends holding him close, Ryuji’s stroking hand and soft words calmed his fears and he sighs with contentment. Ryuji is here. Ryuji is alive. Ryuji is not going anywhere ever again. And Ryuji loves him.

Woah. Ren hides his blush and giddy smile into his shoulder, but he thinks Ryuji can feel it. His cheeks hurt from smiling so wide. By the time the hug breaks apart, Ren has more or less regain composure. He gasps softly in surprise as Ann suddenly ruffles his and Ryuji’s hair. 

“Well, I’m all cried out for tonight. You owe me a drink then I REALLY gotta get home.” 

Morgana yawned and stretched out his back. “Yeah, it’s late evening now. I think it’s time for everyone to go home, rest up and go to bed.” 

Ren looks out the window at the dark night sky. He looks at everyone else idly discussing how they were going to get home, and how they were going to crash once they do. Then he feels Ryuji move and he instinctively lurches out to grab his arm.

“Stay.” Ryuji blinks at him, and then Ren realizes what he has done, hand hesitating at his grip. Internally, he flounders for an excuse to not be so clingy.

“Sleep over. Remember?” He grasps at his barely remembered conversation in Mementos, when they were all desperate and out of their minds. Maybe Ryuji actually doesn’t remember. And even if he did, wouldn’t he still want to go back to his mum? 

He nearly lost his life. Surely, he’d want to be at home with his only family instead of him and that is ok but- 

“I remember,” Ryuji assured him with one of his famous bright grins, “wasn’t goin’ nowhere, just uh…” His cheeks began to glow a bright red.

“I just ah…” He stammered over his words, growing ever the more flustered. Damn it why couldn’t he just spit it out already? His emotional state of being was swaying to and fro, and he still didn’t quite know how to handle it yet. 

“I uh I didn’t know if you wanted to….” He took a sharp breath and then quickly and hastily spoke.

Confessing he wasn’t certain if Ren wanted them to share the futon together tonight, or if he should move over to the couch, also that he was starving and parched, and wanted to raid the fridge for food and drink before they went to sleep.

Even though he thought he recalled Ren saying that they could share the futon together, he was still hesitant to believe that part of his memory. So many things had happened tonight, so he didn't know if Ren had actually offered it, or it was just wishful thinking on his part. Ryuji was left breathless and blushing redder than a ripe cherry. It was honestly adorable; it wasn’t often anyone could cause Ryuji to be so bashful. 

Morgana let out a riotous gaggle of laughter, he couldn’t help but let it flow forth from him. He found this all very amusing. 

Yusuke as well released a few laughs of amusement, “My my, he’s as bright as the red paint I use in my artwork.”

Ryuji let out what could only be described as an unbecoming noise of utter embarrassment. “He-Hey…. what the heck dudes. C’mon what is it? Pick on Ryuji day or somethin? Gimme a break will ya? I’m still recovering from being well, y’know.”

Yusuke and Morgana’s laughter faded and they both gave him an apology, though they informed him cheekily, that he better be ready to be teased about this for years to come.

As well as Ren too, because they were always going to make little playful jabs about how the two of them were acting like giddy lovesick puppies over each other. 

This led to Ryuji groaning in defeat as he turned and buried his face into Ren’s fluffy and soft raven hair. 

“Well I think it’s high time we take our leave,” Morgana stated, “this includes me as well, I don’t want to be a part of this lovey dovey sap party, yuck.” He trailed off with a soft sigh before continuing, “But I also don’t want to be alone either…” 

“I’d offer you to stay with me at my dorm, but there’s a strict no pet policy.” Yusuke replied, before looking over at Ann. “Ann if it isn’t too much of a bother, would you object if Morgana and I stayed with you. I ah, I promise I won’t ask of you to do anything indecent.” 

“Oh yeah I remember that,” Morgana piped up, “you nearly had Lady Ann do something highly improper before. I still haven’t paid you back for that slight, you better sleep with one eye open tonight buddy.” Even though it was a threat, there was a playfulness to it. He was only half serious and half joking about it. He flexed his paws, releasing and retracting his claws. 

“Noted.” Yusuke replied, a dry and forced chuckle following after his words. 

“Oh... sure. You guys can stay one night. But you have to pay the bus fare yourself.” Ann scratches Morgana under the chin, placating him as he starts purring. “No clawing, Morgana. Be a good kitty.” She smiles at the remaining boys as she drags her roomies for the night toward the stairs. 

“You two have a good night now, okay? We’ll see you in the morning.” And with that, they clattered downstairs. There was the sound of a bell as they exited, and then Ren and Ryuji were alone. 

Ren fidgeted on the spot, feeling his social ineptitude rising. He may have wanted Ryuji to stay over, but now that it has come true, well he has no idea where to go from there. They were still sitting next to each other, holding hands but too shy to even glance at each other’s face.

“...Thanks for staying,” Ren mumbled. His hands looking for something to do, he grabbed his glasses up from where he’d placed them, but doesn’t put them back on, simply fiddling with them. The clacking plastic somehow makes it even more awkward.

“W-Will your mother be ok that you’re...that you.... AH-- staying here-!” He jumbled up his words, getting tongue tied, and it took an immense effort for him to finally spit it out. “Will she be fine with YOU staying here?”

A lull of shyness had fallen over the two, as they sat on the futon together. His hand had felt at home in Ren's, and that fact alone just made Ryuji's heart swell with sappy emotions that he no longer had the energy to fight against. 

He wasn't going to hide his feelings from Ren for any longer, not after what happened. He'd died, but came back, and he was damn lucky enough to have another chance. 

He didn't know who or what pitied his sorry ass enough to give him that chance, but he thanked whatever it was all the same. Ryuji could tell Ren was nervous, probably even more so than he was.

When Ren's hand retracted from his, so he could place his glasses back on, he turned to look at him. Upon the mention of his mother, his eyes widened.

"Ah shit, I uh... I should probably text her where's my..." His gaze swept the room, and saw his phone lying on Ren's work bench, where they made items for their heists. It was still covered in his blood, though it was dried now. 

"Ah right, it's probably still dead... I guess I should charge it, or call my mom with the café phone." He brushed a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"So...." He began, trying to get Ren to talk with him, and when he meant talk, he actually meant it. A big sappy heart to heart talk, with all the waterworks, and everything that came with it.

They couldn't just ignore what happened between them tonight, they both knew that the kisses they’d shared hadn't just been brought on upon by the spur of the moments, because of their erratic emotions. 

No that's not what had happened, they both knew that those kisses had been genuine and filled to the brim with love they'd never known before.

"So that happened... I mean we kissed dude, not once but twice. What uh... what now? What does this mean for us?"

Damn it, he sounded so incredibly lame. Hell, someone punch his lights out right now, he didn't know how to handle this. 

Oh god, Ren’s sweating. Ren’s definitely sweating now. Just like Ryuji to dive right into the heart of things. His body jerks with a slight flinch, but he takes a deep breath. It’s ok. Just be honest. You got the chance now. Just be honest.

“I-I like you. Alot.” Ren said, trying to hold back the nervous stammer and slipping. He gulps, trying to work up the courage.

“I’ve liked you for a while, and-and I never liked anyone this much before.” He feels Ryuji perk and Ren takes it as a good sign as it spurs him on.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you didn’t like men like that. Didn’t like me like that. You’re my FIRST FRIEND.” Ren never paid much mind to his isolation back in his old town, the social distance he had with others at his school and his family.

But now that he knows what it’s like to have friends, true company that care about you, the good and bad, the thought of going back to that was suffocating. Terrifying. 

“I just wanted to be with you, even as just friends. I still want that but-” Ren presses his fingertips to his own lips, tracing the shape.

“But you kissed me first. You... like me back. Uh, you like me back, right?” Anxiety bounced in his chest as he suddenly turns to fully face Ryuji and begins scooting towards him, eyes wide. “Do you?” 

Oh, now it was Ryuji's turn to sweat heavily, being put on the spot just frazzled his mind. He felt as though his heart was going to bust right out of its chest, grow legs, and scamper off. Disturbing imagery that he didn't need to have flitter around his thoughts, but damn that's what he honestly felt was going to occur.

The closer and closer Ren got to him, the more lightheaded he became. Ren was bearing everything to him, not holding anything back.

Yes, he knew that THIS is what he'd asked for, and he shouldn't be panicking, but what the Hell else was he supposed to do? Feelings weren't his forte, he had no idea how to go about having a heart to heart. 

Ren was right though, he was the one that had initiated the first kiss, that they shared right before he succumbed to his wounds. Yes, he liked him back, but saying it out loud? He didn't know if he would be physically able to do so.

Yet the pleading look in Ren's eyes and the tone of his voice, as he asked him, it was all far too much for him to handle at once. How could he resist his feelings any longer, when the one he loved was right there, yearning to know?

"I LOVE YOU." 

The words ejected from him, bursting forth with no reservation. His declaration was raw and passionate, the honest truth. He did love Ren, so very much, so much that living without him would be Hell.

He never realized just how lucky he was to run into Ren that rainy day, while he was late for School. Hell, this badass nerd had even saved his life once before in Kamoshida's palace, and that was when they were just strangers. They didn't know anything about each other then, and now here they were, sitting on Ren's futon, confessing to each other. 

It was surreal. 

Once Ryuji registered what he'd said, he clammed up and took in a shaky breath, composing himself. He moved himself closer, until he could reach out and cup Ren's cheeks. Damn him for being so adorable, it should be illegal.

"I love you, Ren." 

Ren’s rambling words cut short and he was just left speechless. Isn’t it funny that it took Ren, the normally quiet one, a whole spiel to try and convey his point and yet for motor mouth Ryuji it took only three words. There is a beat of silence as they both panted for breath, catching up from the rush of emotion.

Then Ren hugs him hard, pushing Ryuji onto his back with a yelp, and Ren is burying and nuzzling his face into his chest with an incoherent bashful whine.

His entire body is made of happiness. He’s so light he feels like he’ll float away. Ryuji likes him back. Ren’s got everything he’s dreamt of for the past few months.

“I love you too,” Ren said, but it might have been muffled by how hard he’s squishing his face into Ryuji’s chest. He likes to think he understood it though, as Ryuji giggles about how that tickles. After a while, Ryuji tries to pat him into getting up, but Ren shakes his head and stays buried in his arms with a dismissive mumble. 

He’s not moving. He doesn’t feel like moving. He feels Ryuji half-heartedly try to disentangle himself, but Ren makes a sad whine and clings on.

"No.” Was all he says. “Mine.” As soon as the word jumps out, they both freeze. It lingers in the air, all its meanings and connotations sinking in. Ren soon puffs with conviction. “Mine,” he says again. “My Ryuji.” 

Alright, Ryuji guesses this was his life now. Being held in Ren's arms, though who was he to complain? It was... nice. Ah, who was he fooling, it was bliss and nothing less. He tightens his grip around Ren, and just lets him lie against his chest.

He knew that the beating of his heart must be soothing for him to hear, considering it hadn't been beating for a while there. Knowing that Ryuji's heart was still beating would only serve to bring solace to Ren, to confirm to him one hundred percent, beyond all doubts he might still harbor, that Ryuji was here and he was alive. 

And that The Reaper, the scourge of the Mementos, the almighty harbinger of death and ruin had failed to reap Ryuji's soul away. 

Ryuji could get used to this, as awkward as it might be, he found that he couldn't care less about the oddity of it all. He also didn't mind how flustered it was making him as Ren declared that he was his. And one final thing, he didn't care that Ren was a guy, not at all. So what? He was in love with him and that was that. 

**End of story, goodbye, the end.**

Their love was a sealed deal with their first kiss, and there was sure to be many more to come. And Ryuji was looking forward to kissing Ren as much as possible, for as long as they both lived, and he hoped it would be for a very long time yet.

His heart flutters contently in his chest, as he lightly rubbed a hand up and down Ren's back, he glanced own at Ren, "You gonna come outta there, dude? I uh, I don't know how you expect to kiss me again if you stay hidden like that." 

_Smooth, real smooth, Ryuji._

Those words prompt Ren to peek from his nest in Ryuji’s chest. He gazes at him before sidling up his chest, almost looking like a cat on the prowl. His entire body is aligned with Ryuji’s now, legs entangled, chests flushed together, arms pinning him on each side and his face hovers above him.

Ren gazes down with a serious look on his face, like Ryuji is the only thing in the world Ren cares about. “Ryuji.” Ren feels a flame flicker in his gut, as Ryuji shivers underneath him and averts his eyes.

Ren lets a cheeky grin spread across his face, feeling more confidence flow through him. “Ryuji,” Ren says, stretching out his name as he leans in closer. 

When Ryuji finally snaps his head back to glare at him, Ren’s face is just inches from his. Ren glances down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. He tilts his head and his eyes flutter closed in time with his. He can feel his warm breath- 

The sound of a throat being loudly cleared made them jerk their heads to the side. Sojiro had come home and was peeking his head just above the top of the stairs. His dark eyes regarding them with mild judgement.

“I just came to see if everyone had gone home so I could lock up,” he intoned as the two teens remained frozen in their position on the futon. “I have alot of questions, but this one I’m not touching. So, I’ll just ask if Ryuji is staying over or not.” 

Ryuji wanted to die... 

_**Wait, no---** _

Not die, he’d already done enough dying tonight. The first time he thought he died all alone at the end of that miserable hallway, and then he died for real, still at the end of that miserable hallway but not alone.

So yes, he was sick to death of dying. Next time if he ever ended up in a situation like that, he’d tell death to fuck off and just refuse to die, it was that simple. 

Now the word he was looking for was vanish, yes, he wanted to vanish for a little while. Man, this was so fucking awkward and embarrassing. His face went crimson as he tried to form coherent words, it took a few seconds but he managed to do so. 

“Y-Yes I’m staying the night.” He turned his head away from the imposing eyes of Sojiro, and stared at Ren’s wall. Well shit, he’d basically been outted to Ren’s father figure. Not even Ryuji’s mother knew he was a fucking bisexual disaster, but now Sojiro did for sure. Great.... just great. 

“Well... alright.” 

Ren finally fumbled into a sitting position; Ryuji still frozen on his back. 

Sojiro smirked, a smirk that said he wanted the chuckle but won’t for their sake. He glimpsed the sight of bloody bandages which remained from when they returned from the Metaverse, visible from under Ryuji’s shirt and shorts. The blood has dried somewhat at this point. Sojiro frowns. “What happened there?” 

Ren and Ryuji look at each other and a moment of panic passes between them. Crap. “Stupid game,” Ren blurted out. “Stupid dare. Ryuji got hurt. Patched him up.” 

“Must’ve hurt really bad. That looks like a lot of blood.” A suspicious tone crept into Sojiro’s voice. “I didn’t hear anything at all while I was here, then again I did step out for a while.” 

“Better than it looks.” Ren turns to Ryuji for him to back him up, gently patting the bandaged leg which is technically healed now. “See?” 

“I-I have anemia.” Ryuji replied, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Honestly it was the best thing he could have done, because anemics did bleed quite a lot, even with shallow cuts.

He only knew what anemia was through a stroke of luck, because his mother was anemic. Ryuji wasn’t, but well Sojiro didn’t need to know that, did he? 

He pushed himself up into a sit. 

“It’s mild, but it still makes me bleed quite a lot.” He was lying through his teeth, Ren knew him well enough to know he was lying to Sojiro, but Sojiro didn’t know Ryuji enough to know he was being lied to.

Also, Ryuji could be a very convincing actor if need be. Although his mind was in a tizzy, he had managed to keep his words firm. Hopefully this was enough to get the Café owner off of their backs.

For good measure he decided to throw in a request, “Do you think I could have some water, I’m a little thirsty.” Well it wasn’t a lie; he was thirsty but not just a little. He was parched. 

Bleeding sure does take a lot outta you... 

In fact, he could feel exhaustion starting to settle into his bones. Though he didn’t take any alarm in it, this was just usual exhaustion from wanting to go to bed. 

Sojiro hummed and for a second, Ren tensed. Then he nodded and Ren let out a measured exhale of relief. “Alright. I’ll get Ren to bring it up, there's plenty of cups to go around so if you need more, just let the kid know.” Sojiro turns to go, but glances back with an amused almost teasing smile. “No fooling around. Alright? It’s still my cafe.” 

Ren feels his face suddenly grow red hot very fast, and he hears Ryuji squawk indignantly behind him. 

Sojiro merely heads downstairs. There’s a sound of running water then the door closing with a click. They are truly TRULY alone now. 

Ren can’t stop blushing. No really, his face is burning hot and it won’t go away. He pats at his cheeks but he just- argh. Why did Sojiro have to say that? He wasn’t even thinking of it. Ren stands up and stiffly starts for the stairs.

“Water,” he says, voice strained. “I’ll get water. Um.” Well, Sojiro made it awkward so Ren has to offer now. “You... want the couch? Or... we share. I don’t mind.” His blush burns again and Ren finds himself hurrying to clarify himself for no reason. “Sojiro’s joking. I wouldn’t- I know we’ve just got together, so obviously we wouldn’t do anything like-” 

Ryuji raised up a hand and waved the whole ordeal off, like it didn’t even bother him too much. It actually didn’t, not really. “Don’t worry about it, Ren it ain’t nothin’ to get worked up about.”

His gaze went from the couch and then back to Ren, “Well uh, I remember you offerin’ back in Mementos that we could share...” His other hand gathered up the corner of Ren’s blanket, that was lying in disarray on the futon, it was halfway fallen off and onto the floor.

He squeezed the fabric into a clump, his cheeks tinged with a faint pink. “I don’t mind sharing the futon, that is if you don’t.” 

Then all at once it settled in, Ryuji now came to realize that their confessions meant they were no longer just best friends, they were boyfriends. 

They were together. 

“Huh, so... I guess this means we’re boyfriends now... right? Aw man, I’m gonna have to find us a good place to eat out for uh... for a date? Yeah a date. It can’t be any place I’ve taken you before, so where...?” He began to ramble, his voice going low and incoherent. 

One might say he was channeling his inner Ren, because Ren also had a habit of rambling while he thought deeply to himself. 

Ren smiled and tip toed off to get Ryuji’s water and phone his mother while the blonde muttered about the perfect date. He’ll talk to him about it later, but Ren didn’t mind if they went to somewhere that they’ve already been before.

Because while it would be the same place, they would be different. They would be together, as boyfriends. That already made it special, exciting and new.

He can’t wait. After a quick quiet call to Ryuji’s mother, a lovely lady. Just as enthusiastic as Ryuji. She seems eager to meet him, and retrieving the water, he comes back upstairs to him STILL muttering. 

Ren shakes his head and leaves the water on the side table before slipping into the futon and spooning Ryuji from behind, cutting his whispering barrage off. “Love you,” Ren mumbled into the back of his neck. “Rest.” He still needed to change his clothes and Ryuji needed to wash up, but for now Ren just wanted to lie together. Just be together. Make up for lost time. 

The warmth Ren provided was a welcomed one, he’d already started to feel cold without him by his side. He took the water, thanking him, before taking a few sips.

Those sips turned into gulps, and he let out a satisfied, ‘ahhh’ at the end of chugging it. He’d never known just how tasty water could be until he died and came back to life. He didn’t care much for water before, but now it was brand new to him and he liked it, liked it a lot. 

Mhnnn, it was like how his relationship with Ren was now, brand new and he liked it, liked it a lot indeed. Loved it, even. The two of them nestled down together, cuddling close, they’d nearly pushed the blanket off the futon entirely.

Because lying together like this, was quite warm enough, so they had decided. Ryuji shifted, so he could be face to face with Ren, and he lightly rested their foreheads together. His hand finding its way into Ren’s hair, and he caressed it through his raven locks. 

“Mhnnn love you too, Renren.” 

He took Ren’s lips into his, to kiss him softly one more time before they drifted off. After breaking the kiss, the blonde tried to keep his eyes open, so he could stare at Ren just a little longer, but the exhaustion came crashing down and he fell asleep staring deeply into those enchanting eyes of his. 

This time the beat of his heart didn’t stop when his eyes slipped close.

It continued just like it always had, warm and alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic, my friend and I worked tirelessly to finish the rp and bring it to life for you guys! We truly hope that you found humor, joy, sorrow, and anything and everything in between that your heart was pining for in this fic! Now we bid you all one final adieu and curtain call!
> 
> Everything was written in order, we did not skip scenes, and it was perfectly balanced.
> 
> As all things should be~
> 
> I will not lie the scene of Ryuji waking up in Ren's arms, and asking him why he was crying, was an idea that popped up into my head, and I knew I wanted to write a story about it. Yet I knew I wouldn't have the willpower to do it all on my own. And so I shared this idea with my friend, not knowing if they knew about Persona 5, to my utter delight they had, and they'd already seen all of it. And thus this fic was born!
> 
> Perhaps you'll see other RenxRyuji fics produced by us later on, but until then happy trails~
> 
> And for the last time you'll be reading this, at least for this fanfic:
> 
> Feel free to comment, leave kudos or bookmark! Don't feel obligated to do so, but it would be much appreciated to hear your feedback!
> 
> \- Midnight and Friend of The Phantom Thieves.


End file.
